Colornaut: Become a Legend!
by Emo Princess Addie
Summary: READ THE NEW UPDATE! URGENT!
1. Red Pine City: Where Heroes Begin!

**I just thought I'd make up my own region, towns, people, and bad guy team! I thought it would be fun! I'm using Pokemon from multiple regions just to let you know! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy what the Colornaut Region has to offer!**

* * *

><p>It was morning. April had just woken up and headed downstairs for breakfast. She brushed her shoulder length brown hair and looked at the newspaper. Her blue eyes shifted over to an artical that caught her attention, and she bagan to read.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Team Quantum Tries to Climb Back Up the Victory Rope!<strong>

** "After Team Time Travels's two top Wishers quit the team, they try despretely to look for new recrutes. Before the two quit, this team had been planning to travel to Johto in search of the legendary pokemon, Celebi. 'It seems to be the only thing keeping their hopes high. But, why would they want Celebi?' asked Reporter Edward as he interviewed one of the many quitting members. They say, after the two top Wishers quit, more Wishers decided to drop out as well. They must've thrown in the towel. Everyone is starting to relax because of Team Quantum's plot failing. No one needs to worry for right now!" - Red Pine City's Maple**

* * *

><p>April crinkled her nose at the artical. Team Quantum's been everyones trouble for years, how would they be quitting now? The chocolate brown haired girl took a sip of her coffee.<p>

"April, dear! I have something to tell you!" her mother said as she ran through the front door.

April smiled. Her mom's news was always exciting. She sat down at the table and began her story.

"I was talking to Professor Maple, and she said she wanted you at her lab as soon as possible!" her mom informed.

"For what mom? She's never asked for me before..." April trailed off, not remembering the professor requesting her before.

"She said not to tell you. It would spoil the surprise! Oh, speaking of surprises..." April's mom paused for a second searching her apron pocket for something. She smiled and pulled out an ocean green colored Poke'gear device.

"Here, you'll need this!"

April took the device happily and thanked her mom.

"I'll go change and head to Professor Maple's in a few minutes, okay?" April said as she ran up the stairs.

In a few moments, the excited girl came down in a new outfit. She wore a long-sleeved, white turtleneck, dark jeans, white sneakers, and had her chocolate brown hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Her gray eyes glittered with happiness. She grabbed her white messanger's bag from atop the stairs, and flew down, two at a time.

"Alright Mom, I'm ready!" she said, striking a pose.

Her mom, Mandy, hugged her daughter and send her out the door.

"...and don't talk to strangers!"

April sighed and rolled her eyes. A smile was still on her face as she walked through Red Pine City to Professor Maple's lab.

"Hey, April!" a mystery voice said.

April spun around before something crashed into her, causing April to falter and land on her butt.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Here, let me help you!" she felt someone help her up. She rubbed her sore backside before acknowledging the person.

"Hey Nathan, how's it going?" she asked the boy in front of her.

Nathan was a fourteen year old boy with brown hair and reddish brown eyes. He had an average build and wasn't taller than five and a half feet. Nathan wore just a plain T-shirt and shorts, with no shoes of course. The only time he'd where shoes is if he had to. Nathan was always a free spirit, just like her.

"I acually have to go, I can't stand around here all day..." April said, realizing her friend wasn't paying attention, "...I'm suppose to meet Professor Maple...BYE!"

April gave him a quick hug before running to the professors lab, and entering the doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Maple's Lab<strong>

She poked her head through the door and looked around.

"Uh...Professor Maple?" April asked, hoping she could just get this over with.

"Ah, April! Come in please!" came the responce.

The nervous walked in and came face to face with the professor. She was taller than her, her blue hair was put into a ponytail. She wore blue rimmed glasses and a white lab coat. Professor Maple had a black shirt and jeans under her lab coat.

"My Mom told me you wanted to see me?" April asked, wondering what she wanted.

"Yes! I'm very excited for you!"

She was confused. Was today special? Professor Maple led her over to a blue container with red and white Poke'balls in them.

"Mandy told me today was your thirteenth birthday, right?"

April slapped her self mentally. How could she forget?

"Right, now, as a little present, I'd like you to pick a Poke'mon from the container over there! your choices are between Eevee, Pichu, or Azurill! Please, make your choice!"

The brown haired girl happily stepped up the the case and looked at the Poke'balls carefully. April finally decided to pick Eevee, because she really wanted a Leafon on her team.

"I pick Eevee!" She said, grabbing the Poke'ball.

Professor Maple smiled and handed her a light blue Poke'dex.

"Use this to keep track of how many Poke'mon you see and catch!"

She looked at the strange device and let Eevee out of her Poke'ball. The Poke'dex beeped.

_"Eevee, the Evolution Poke'mon. Eevee has the ability to alter the composition of its body to suit its surrounding environment."_

"Thanks professor!" April said, ready to leave.

"Oh, and I have a small task for you!"

"Alright, what do I have to do?"

"Would you head over to Silvernose Town? I've heard they've been having some trouble with some Demistars."

April hesitated. Demistars could be dangerous.

"Alright, professor, I'll do it." She finally decided.

"Great! Once you get over there, my brother, Professor Rick, is going to give you one of his Poke'mon to get the job done!"

She nodded, finally ready to head out.

"Oh and April..."

The girl turned around one last time.

"Be careful!"

She smiled. She was like a second mother to her. April walked out of her lab, across Red Pine City, and started onto Route 1. IShetook a deep breath, and started my journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! ^_^ I hoped you liked it! Here's the things I made up that you might not understand!<strong>

** Colornaut Region: A promising, new region filled with new professors, rivals, friends, towns, and of course, starters!**

** Red Pine City: A small town home to April Wind and her Mom, Mandy. A city full of beautiful red pines that are home to gentle Pokemon. A gentle breeze smelling of autumn always blows through this town.**

** Professor Delilah Maple: The first professor in Red Pine City. She helps all the children get their starters when their old enough. **

** Professor Rick Maple: Delilah's brother. He lives in a different town and has Pokemon starters from alot of other regions. He is known as the Starter Master. He is often called Professor Starter.**

** Silvernose Town: Silvernose is right next to Red Pine. This town has a Poke'mon Center, store, Scope Heights, and a Nursery for newborn Pokemon**

** Scope Heights: A tall tower in in which Trainers show what they can do. Team Time Travel is currently trying to get this as their base.**

** Pokemon Nursery: Where Pokemon are bred and the babies are raised.**

** Silvernose Gym: The Gym leader, is Autumn! Her specialty is metal types!**

** Team Quantum: Like Team Plasma, Galactic, Rocket, Aqua, and others, this team's goal is to take over the region they are in. In the case, the Colornaut region. Another primary goal for this team, is to capture a legendary Pokemon that they represent. Team Time Travel represents, you guessed it, Celebi!**

** Wishers: Wishers are just like Grunts, or Rockets, they are the people who do the dirty work for the organization.**

** Demistars: Demistars are Wishers in training. Their job is scope a certain town for any trouble they may have while setting up their new base.**

** If you have anymore questions, conserns, or anything of the sort, just PM me!**

** OC form for you!**

** Name:**

** Age:**

** Gender:**

** Height:**

** Weight:**

** Characteristics:**

** Personality:**

** Clothing:**

** Pokemon (6): **

** Hometown: (make up a town name please!)**

** Why do YOU think I should put your OC in MY story?: **


	2. Silvernose City: A Glint of Greatness!

**^_^ Here's the next chapter! OCs will come in one chapter at a time, starting in this one! Sorry I made up a lot of new words, but don't worry, you'll get used to them! Oh, and PS, Team Time Travel's name has changed to Team Quantum!**

* * *

><p>April clutched her Poke'ball with her new Eevee inside and continued down the tall grass path.<p>

_So far...so good..._

"Togepi, toge, pi,pi!"

April spun around so quickly, her ponytail smacked her in the face. There before her stood a small egg looking thing. The Poke'mon's bottom half looked like an egg. It was speckled red and blue. The eyes were just adorable!

"Aww," she said, "...I think I'm going to catch you! You're so cute!"

April released her Eevee and it stood out in front of her, waiting for a command.

"Silver, use Quick Attack!"

Silver complyed immidiately, running forward and smashing into the cute creature. It faltered back, crying its own name.

"Now, before it has a chance to strike back, use Sand Storm!"

Eevee stirred up a bunch of sand and it surrounded Togepi, causing her to fall back on her back. She rolled around a bit before fainting.

"Go, Poke'ball!" the brown haired girl cried out, throwing the red and white ball. It sucked the defencless Togepi up, and rolled around.

_Twitch...twitch...twitch...DING!_

April picked the ball up and held it in the air, smiling happily.

"YES!," she screamed, "I caught a Togepi!"

April smiled once more before she picked up her Poke'mon, and walked down the road again. Before April could react, a person ran at full speed past her.

"Watch where your going!" the perosn cried out, entering Silvernose Town.

She got a good look at the person. She was clearly female. The green haired person had long, light green hair with dark green highlights. Her outfit was silver, with a green outline of a Celebi on it. The girl couldn't have been older then fifthteen, and she also wore a silver skirt and boots that went up to her knees.

_A...Wisher? What would a Wisher be doing here? They must be setting up quicker then I thought..._ April thought, entering the next town.

Everything in Silvernose basically represented the element, silver. Even the Poke'mon Center was painted in that gleaming color. Most of the buildings were tall: only the homes people lived in were one or two stories. The sky was a bit darker here, and the smell (April sniffed the air.), had a combination of iron and tree bark. April walked through the relatively new town and entered the Poke'mon Center. A man with slicked back silver hair and green eyes approatched the young girl. He wore a gray labcoat and had a belt with Poke'balls on it attatched to his jeans. On the man's feet, he wore brown sandles.

"Hello," the man said, "I am Professor Rick, or as people like to call me, Professor Starter."

He shook April's hand.

"Hello, Professor! Your sister said you needed my help?"

"That's right..." he hesitated at first, "...um, Wishers and Demistars have been patrolling Silvernose all day. My sister, Professor Maple, said your mother was quite the trainer, am I right?"

April nodded, remembering the stories her mother told her of when she was a little girl.

"Also..." he picked a Poke'ball of his belt, "...Delilah also said you are also a great battler!"

He handed April the Poke'ball.

"That's a good Poke'mon right there. Her name is Pine, she's a Turtwig. Since I have too many Poke'mon already, I've decided to give her to you. Pine has powerfull moves that Turtwig can't normally learn unless they've evolved into Torterra. Those moves are, Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Crunch, and Synthesis." Professor Starter explained, his face remaining friendly.

"Gee...thanks Professor! So, what do I have to do now?"

He seemed embarrased.

"Oh, right, of course! I want you to meet my friend's daughter, Veronica Stone...Oh, Veronica!"

A girl steeped out from the back room, a blank expression across her face. Veronica had pure black hair that went just above her neck, a large portion of it covered her eye. That part was dyed pink. Her eyes were hazel, but green around the center. Veronica wore a green mid-thigh length skirt, black shirt with silver streaks, calf length socks, and black running shoes. The girl carried a beige messanger bag on her left shoulder. April went up to her happily and offered her hand.

"Hello," she greeted, "...I'm April Wind, nice to meet cha!"

Veronica lazily shook her hand.

"She a miraculous trainer as well! I thought it would be a great idea to have Veronica acompany you on your trip to Scope Heights!" the silver haired professor explained.

"Scope Heights...?" April repeated, not familiar with that name.

"It's a large building like a Radio Tower, but no one records there, escpecially since Team Quantum's been trying to get that as their base for days..." he said.

"Oh...alright. Thanks for everything!" April agreed, still a bit confused.

Veronica led the way and April followed her out through the Poke'mon Center. Wishers guarded the outside of Scope Heights. The building was tall, with at least five floors. It was bronze colored, unlike the rest of the town.

"Come on V, we need to find a way to sneak past those guards..." April whispered.

Veronica looked at her with one eyebrow raised, giving the hint she didn't like nicknames. She shrugged it off and just plain walked up to the front doors of the building. April followed cautiously, not sure what was going to happen. A boy stopped them at the door. He wore the same outfit as the girl, minus the skirt of course. The only other differences, was that his hair was cut short, and insted of a Celebi on his shirt, Demistar was written in green letters.

"Hault," he said, "...what is your business here?" His eyes narrowed, seeing they weren't wearing a uniform.

"We're here to...apply for a postion. I heard Team Quantum was looking for new recruits." Veronica said, hesitating at the beginning.

April was amazed about how much of a good lier this girl was.

The boy nodded.

"Of course, the Wishers are up on the third floor. Please, go right through."

Veronica smiled.

_I can't believe how gullible Demistars are.. _April thought, following Veronica through the door.

"Alright," the calm girl answered, "We need to split up. You take the Demistars, I'll go up to the third floor and take down the Wishers, got it?"

April nodded. Veronica sped right up the stairs, and went out of sight.

"Hey, YOU!"

April turned around. The boy from outside ran up to her.

"You're not here to apply for a position! You're here to foil our plans! Well, good luck with that! Go, Bidoof!" He threw out his Poke'ball and a beaver looking thing appeared.

April's eyes narrowed, seeing he meant business. Before she let her Poke'mon out, April used her Poke'dex.

_"Bidoof, the Plump Mouse Poke'mon. Bidoof live in groups by the water. They chew up boulders and trees around its nest with their incisors."_

"Don't let me down, Eevee!" April threw out her Poke'mon.

Eevee let out a battle cry.

"Alright, start it off with Bite!"

"Bidoof, use Tackle!"

Eevee jumped out of the way, avoiding Bidoof, and clamped her mouth down on his head.

"BIDOOF, BIDOOF!" he screamed.

The boy began to panic.

"S-Shake it off by...tackling it into the wall!"

Bidoof complyed, running towards the wall. At the last second, Eevee jumped off, and Bidoof ended up hurting himself. Bidoof stood for a few more seconds, wobbling back and forth, before finally collapsing.

"Bidoof..." He let out a weak cry.

"Darnit! Bidoof, return!" A red stream of light escaped the Poke'ball and sucked Bidoof back in.

He looked at April with hard eyes.

"You won't get far! Just wait until you meet the Executive, Slash! He'll take care of you!"

The Wisher in training grumbled and stomped back outside to his post. A Demistar girl took his place.

"You won't get upstairs unless you get past me! Get ready to fight, Staravia!"

This time, a bird Poke'mon appeared. April was ready for this.

"Your turn, Pine!" Her Turtwig flashed out of her Poke'ball and took a battle stance.

"Staravia, Wing Attack, now!"

The Pokemon's wings glowed blue, and it made a dive for Pine.

"Pine, use Leaf Storm!" Turtwig jumped, causing the bird to go under her.

Turwig released many razor sharp leaves that rapidly surrounded the bird. They scratched Staravia multiple times, causing it to fall to the ground, fainted.

"...Gr! Staravia, return!"

The girl huffed and walked away, leaving the stairs for April. She opened the door, and climbed until she reached the third floor. As the door opened, she heard,

"Lunatone, use Rock Throw!" she heard a female voice say.

The voice turned out to be Veronica, battling a female Wisher. Her Lunatone threw rocks that seemingly appeared from nowhere. The rocks slammed into the foe's Absol, knocking it against the wall. the rocks continued to crash into Absol, until he fainted. The Wisher was angry, but surprised a trainer beat her so easily. April looked around and saw many other angry Wishers, already defeated.

"Where did you come from again...?" April asked, amazment in her voice.

"Lunabella City, that's 'beautiful moon' in spanish."

April could hardly speak. This trainer was great! Veronica pressed the 'up' button on a nearby elevator. It opened.

"You ready...?" she questioned, looking at April oddly.

"Um...yeah!" she quickly ran over and joined Veronica in the elevator. The doors closed and it began to move up.

"How did you beat all those Wishers to easily?" April asked, still surprised.

:"Lots of practice, my friend, lots of practice. Anyway, my turn to ask a question. Where'd you come from?"

"Red Pine City, I'm just a beginner..." she sulked, thinking this trainer wouldn't want to be held back.

"At least you're not weak. I saw you take down two Demistars on one Poke'mon, not bad!"

April smiled. This was going to be a fun journey after all.

The elevator beeped, and opened. Across the room, looking out of a large window, stood a man with long light green and dark green colored hair. It was put into a long ponytail. He turned around. The man had green eyes as well, and a mischeivios smile. His outfit was entirly black. long streaks of green went down his black T-shirt down to his pants. Slash wore black and green gloves with green slashes on them.

"Ah, my Wishers told me about you two...I'm Slash, one of the four Executives of Team Quantum. I suppose you already know our objective..."

"Let's just get to the point, Slash! We want a double battle, right here, right now!" Veronica spat, surprising both April and Slash with her maturity.

"Now, now, no need to get snippy. I'll accept your challange, on one condition..."

"...and that would be?" April asked, trying to be brave like Veronica.

Slash smiled.

"If you lose, both of you have to hand over your most powerfull Poke'mon."

April crindged, but tried not to show it.

"...and if we win...you have to leave Silvernose for good!" Veronica said every word like she meant it.

"AND, you have to give us all the money you have!" April said, trying to imitate Veronica.

Veronica looked at her weird and she just shrugged.

"Amatures...fine, deal! Go, Nuzleaf and Shiftry!"

"Togepi, show 'em what you can do!"

"Elekid, it's your time to shine!"

Slash looked slightly worried. No matter, he could still take them on.

"Alright, Togepi, use Ancientpower on Nuzleaf!"

"Elekid, use Thunder on Shiftry!"

Little rocks appeared in the air and flew over to Nuzleaf, hitting him multiple times. It brought his health down a great amount, but he still didn't faint. A streak of thunder appeared from the roof and directly hit Shiftry, who tried to dodge it. He took major damage, barly able to stand.

"Er...Nuzleaf, Razor Wind on Togepi! Shiftry, use Whirlwind on Elekid!"

A sharp wind suddenly blew though the large roof, targeting Togepi.

"Pi,pi, pi,pi,pi!"

She dodged almose every razor. One hit Togepi and send her into the wall. She became enradged, and unleashed an Ancientpower attack without being commanded to. This one was impossible to dodge and hit Nuzleaf directly, cauing him to faint instantly. At the moment, Elekid was using Thunder on command to try and bat away Shiftry, who was now some sort of tornado, chasing Elekid around the room.

"Change of plans, Ele, use Thunderbolt!" Veronica commanded, thinking of a different strategy.

A long, thunder bolt flew out of Elekid's back and shocked Shiftry continuously until he fainted. Slash had complete shock plastered on his face. He had lost to a couple of kids!

"T-That's impossible! You're just kids, how could you beat me?"

Veronica and April exchanged sly looks.

"I believe we told you to scram if we beat you, Slash..." Veronica said, causing him to growl.

"FINE! But, you don't know who your messing with! Take your money! THIS MEANS WAR!" Slash threw down his money, and a smoke bomb.

After the smoke cleared, he was gone.

"YES! We did it!" April did a little victory dance, taking the money, and gaining yet another strange look from Veronica.

"We're going to have to battle him another time you know. First, you have to take on Silvernose Gym. After you're done with that, Opaque Town is our next step. They have Azurill Well there, a place where Team Quantum will most likley strike next."

April blinked.

"So...I better go challange the gym, huh?" April asked, pointing to the elevator.

Veronica nodded. April eagerly walked over to the elevator and pressed it button. It slid open. Veronica sighed and followed her on.

This was going to be a _long_ journey.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's a wrap for now! Here's another glossary for you!<strong>

** Veronica Stone: Vital Info's OC! **

** Slash: The evil and mischevios leader of Team Quantum!**

** Opaque Town: A small town mostly afflicted with nature. Grass poke'mon are highly favorited in that town, escpecially Leafon. It always smells of flowers. The town's attractions are the Azurill Well, Opaque Flower Shop, and not to mention, the Opaque Gym! **

** Azurill Well: A large well that only the bravest trainers climb down. Azurill, Marill, and Azumarills live down there. Another possibility for Team Quantum's base. There's something down in that well that had genetically altered the Poke'mon in the past, but few people have gotten far enough to figure it out. **

** Opaque Flower Shop: A small flower shop that sells flower pots, berrys, fertilizer, and other things!**

** Opaque Gym: The leader, Selena, specializes in cute and beautiful grass type Pokemon. Her Leafon is one of the strongest in town!**

** Okay, well until next time! ^_^ Find something to do until I update again!**


	3. Opaque Town: The Home of Flower Power!

**Acutally****, Slash is one of the Executives of Team Quantum. Just thought I'd clear that up. Oh, and no other rares are going to appear until at least the forth or fifth town.**

* * *

><p>April and Veronica walked inside of Silvernose gym. This was her first gym battle. She was a bit nervous. Veronica stayed at the front while April walked ahead. The inside of the gym was all, you guessed it, silver. She could guess the leader specialized in steel type Poke'mon, because most of the flooring in the gym was made of steel. The only thing that seperated this gym from the others, is that there were no trainers blocking her from the leader. April walked onto a small platform that the leader was on as well.<p>

"Heeeeelo!" she greeted.

This leader was relitivley young. She had short, brown hair and blue eyes. The leader also had freckles on her nose.

"My names Autumn! I see you've come to challenge me!" she smiled.

Autumn wore a blue, short-sleeved shirt, dark jeans, and black boots. A belt was around her waste with three Poke'balls clipped to it.

"Hi," April greeted nervously, "...I'm April!"

Autumn shook her hand excitedly, "Nice to meecha! You're here to battle right?"

April become serious agian and nodded.

"Alright! I haven't had a battle all day! Fight for the light, Magnemite!"

Autumn sent out a Poke'mon that sort of looked like a magnent. April threw her Poke'ball into the air.

"Eevee, show 'em how tough you are!" Eevee was released and the battle began.

"Let's start the battle off with, ThunderShock!"

Autumn's Magnemite glowed yellow and a stream of electricity shot out, heading straight for Silver.

"Hurry, Silver, evade it!"

Silver skilfully dodged the incoming shock and landed on her feet.

"Now, use Bite!"

"Dodge it, Magnemite!"

Silver tried to attempt to jump up and bite the magnet Poke'mon, but missed.

"Use Supersonic!"

A sound began to erupt from the magnet like Poke'mon. It was like a dog whistle to Silver. She clentched her teeth and became confused. Eevee swayed in random directions as Magnemite stopped his attack.

"Oh, no!" April exclaimed, "Silver, try and use Quick Attack!"

Silver struggled, but manadged to rush towards Magnemite, head down and pointed.

"Magnemite, do-" Autumn tried to call for him to dodge, but she was to late. Eevee slammed into Magnemite, knocking him back into the wall. He slid down to the steel floor, fainted.

"Darn! Magnemite, return! Fight for me, Magneton!" This time, the gym leader sent out, basically three Magnemites clomped together.

April blinked and thought of an attack.

"Use Quick Attack, again!" she called out, pointing her finger.

Eevee sped forword, head pointed like before.

"Magneton, dodge it and use SonicBoom!"

Magneton dodged the attack and slammed it's body onto the floor. Static traveled through the steel, moving everywhere. It was impossible to escape. Once it reached under Silver, she was shocked. Electricity pulsed through Eevee's body, causing her to faint instantly. April became worried and held out her next Poke'mon. She threw it into the air.

"Pine, it's your time to shine!"

Her new Turtwig appeared onto the field.

"Turtwig!" ("Let's, GO!")

"Alright, show 'em your Leaf Storm, Pine!"

Leaves whipped up out of nowhere, surrounding the defenceless Magneton. It scratched him up badly.

"M...Magneton, use, Tackle!"

"Pine, dodge it and use Crunch!"

Magneton formed a Tackle attack. Once they were close enough, Pine jumped up and bit down on their head, hard. They tried to shake her off, but ended up causing more damage to themselfs. The Magneton fainted, and Pine let go. Autumn was very nervous by now.

_I hope Magnezone will obey me this time..._

Autumn threw out her last Poke'ball.

"You can do it, Magnezone!"

A large, magnet area Poke'mon appeared. It almost resembled a space ship of some kind. Two magnents represented its arms and it had a yellow antenne on its head. The two eyes it had were far apart, and the entire Poke'mon was light blue, silver, black, and red.

"Get close with a Tackle, and then proceed with Spark!" Autumn commanded.

"Mag!" ("No!")

Magnezone crossed his magnents like a human would cross their arms.

"Come on Magnezone, obey me, please!" the gym leader begged.

"Mag!" ("No!")

"Okay...Pine, use Leaf Storm, again!"

The sharp, green leaves appeared once again and swopped around Magnezone, cutting him here and there.

"Now, use Giga Drain!"

Pine shot a single leaf at the Poke'mon. It stuck to the metal. Yellow circles drained out of Magnezone, and entered Pine. Magnezone fell to the floor, exhausted. After a few seconds, he fainted. You could tell Autumn was upset. It looked like she would start to cry.

_NO! April Wind won fair and square! Remember what your father told you, "Bad sports are bad trainers!"_

April smiled and returned her Turtwig, glad that she had won. The steel type gym leader walked up to April and presented her with a badge. Insted of silver, it was a shiny clear color. It was shapped like a gear.

"I give you the Clear Gear badge! All Poke'mon will obey up to level twenty! Also, take these!"

Autumn handed April a TM and an HM.

"That HM is Rock Smash! Use it to smash rocks out of your way. That TM is SonicBoom. It's an attack that is impossible to dodge! It also has a thirty percent chance of paralyzing your foe's Poke'mon!"

The brown haired girl smiled. She waved to Autumn before returning to Veronica to the front of the gym.

"You only used two Poke'mon, eh? Not bad Rookie, not bad at all!" Veronica patted April on the back and walked her out of the gym.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

"So...our next step would be...?"

"Opaque Town of course." Veronica reminded the silly Trainer, already walking into the grass.

"Oh," Veronica continued, "...I think you should walk with your Togepi. They evolve with happiness you know."

April stopped for a minute to release her Togepi. The Poke'ball burst open and the little egg Poke'mon appeared.

"Togepi!" ("Yay, fresh air!")

She happily let Togepi onto her shoulder and continued walking. Her Poke'mon continued to chatter her own name in happiness. After about fifthteen minutes, the duo arrived in a new town.

* * *

><p><strong>Opaque Town<strong>

Veronica and April felt refreshed when they stepped into the town. It was like a beautiful garden had exploded inside the town. Flowers of every kind were planted onto the grass. On every corner of the small town, trees grew with berries of every kind.

"This place is so beautifu! I bet the gym leader has grass Poke'mon!" April beamed, her eyes becoming sparkly.

"It's okay I guess...Oh, I'm going to let you explore for a while. I'm going to take a break." Veronica said, taking shade under a tree. She pulled out a book, the title read, "Vampire Murders in the 1920's" She ate a berry while reading.

April walked off to explore the town. She stopped in front of a small building, smaller than the Poke'mon Center. It was a few feet taller then her. The colors consisted of green, pink, gray and white. "Nicole's Flowers" was written up at the top in black letters. April entered the shop. A sweet aroma filled her nostils. It was like a mix between Oran Berries, Honey, and Roses.

"Hello, welcome to my flower shop!" a cherry voice said.

April looked at the counter. A girl stood there. She was a few inches shorter then April and had blackish-purple hair that went just past her shoulder blades. Some of it covered her eyes, which were revealed to be a livley gray. April could guess this was the Nicole from the shop sign. Nicole wore a white baseball cap, red tank top, black shorts with a red skirt, white socks and red shoes.

"Hi!" April responded, walking up to the desk.

"I uh...have a question..." she said nervously.

"Well, ask away!" Nicole responded.

"Um, I'm new here and-"

"You need to know which fertilizer is best for berries?" Nicole ventured.

"No, I-"

"You're wondering where to find a rare Honey Cluster?"

"Acually-"

"Well, spit it out than!"

April gulped. Boy, that was random.

"I was wondering where you would recommend visiting in Opaque Town."

"Well, I'll tell you, but not before I get your name! You should really tell people your name before trying to get information out of them!"

April nodded and smiled.

"My name is April Wind. I'm thirteen."

Nicole shook her hand violently, like she had been on coffee all day.

"Nicole, Nicole Firebird! I'm fourteen! Nice to meetcha!"

The brown haired girl glanced at the counter. A jumbo mug of coffee sat beside Nicole, almost empty.

"So...where would you recomment seeing in this town?"

"You should challenge the gym first, then head down to Azurill Well! You've already visited my flower shop! Do you want me to show you where the Gym is?"

April nodded, happy she was making a new friend. Nicole quickly walked out from behind the counter and led her out of the shop. She couldn't wait to meet the gym leader.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

April walked out, getting a chance to look at the buildings as Nicole walked towards the gym. Everything in this town was like spring. Most of the buildings and houses were wooden, colored pink and green. She finally made it to the Gym, panting as she caught up to Nicole.

"Well, this is the Gym! The leader is Selena, she specializes in grass type Poke'mon! Selena owns a Leafon with a powerful Leaf Blade attack!" Nicole informed, speaking quickly.

"Great! Hey, do you wanna watch my battle?"

Nicole nodded and followed her inside. April stopped for one moment to use a Max Revive on Eevee. She became fully healed and April but her back in her Poke'ball. Togepi was sound asleep on her shoulder. The brown haired girl returned her, becoming tence. The inside of the gym was completely wooden. April was starting to get confused because this gym had no trainers blocking the leader either. Selena was a bit taller than the two girls. She had beautiful brown hair, shining green eyes, flawless fair skin, and a great smile. Selena wore a poofy green shirt, jean short shorts, and had no shoes on. Grass was all over the gym floor. Flowers sprouted up in some places.

"Hey, I'm Selena, the gym leader! I love grass types!"

Nicole stepped back to give the rookie and leader some room.

"Hi, I'm April! I would like to battle you!"

"Why arn't we excited! Of course I'll battle you, dear! Alright Flower, battle for me babe!"

Her first Poke'mon turned out to be a Bulbasaur, and a shiny one at that. It's bulb was lighter green. Her skin was a lighter blue.

"Togepi, give it your all!"

April and Selena called out their attacks, and the battle bagan.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, cliffy :3 Oh, no more OCS please! I have over 10 already! No more are nessecary! See ya next time!<strong>


	4. Rumors About Azurill Well

**Okay, so I'm trying REALLY hard to look over my writing this time! ^_^ Expect this chapter to be slower and have better grammer! Thanks for all of your support! Some of these words may not appear because of my stupid writing program. The words, 'powder' and maybe even, 'leader' may not appear. I'm just letting you know!**

* * *

><p>Nicole decided to be the referee for April's battle.<p>

"Alright, April sends out a Togepi! Leader Selena uses her trusty Bulbasaur! Selena, you have the first move!"

"Gladly, Flower, use Vine Whip, dear!"

Bulbasaur lashed out vines from her bulb and they went straight for Togepi. The vines snatched Togepi and held her in an iron grip. April gulped.

"Togepi, use Yawn!"

The small spike ball Poke'mon yawned. Flower became drowsy, and loosened her vines on Togepi a bit.

"Hurry Flower, attack her with Leech Seed while you still hold her!"

"Bulba...?" ("Wha...Oh!") she said groggingly.

Flower continuously shot seeds at Togepi, who was trying to block them as well as she could. Flower finally dropped the little Poke'mon, and Togepi fainted.

"Er...Togepi is unable to battle! This round goes to Leader Selena!"

Selena smirked and held out her next Poke'ball.

"After you, dear." she said politely.

"Don't mind if I do! Come on out, Silver!"

April threw her Poke'ball into the air. It exploded and April's Eevee appeared onto the field. Selena began to release her Poke'mon as well.

"Fight for me, Butterfree!" Selena had let her Butterfly Poke'mon onto the battlefield.

"April, you have the first move!" Nicole called from the sidelines.

"My pleasure! Eevee, use Quick Attack!"

Silver let out a battle cry and charged forward, her furry feet pounding the grass.

"Butterfree, use Gust followed by Sleep Powder!" Selena commanded, determination in her green eyes.

Butterfree began flapping her wings at an immence speed, sending gusts of wind back at Silver. She was knocked into the wall, and slid down. Silver was barly standing.

"Now!" the leader said.

Butterfree nodded and unleashed some sort of shiny powder from her wings. Butterfree then used a gust of wind to get it over to Silver. The powder floated down to the swaying Eevee. Her head fell to the ground, and she fainted.

"Silver is unable to battle, this round goes to Gym Leader Selena!" Nicole announced, becoming worried for her new friend.

"Darnit! Silver, return! Let's go, Turtwig!"

Even though Butterfree was still able to be on the field, Selena switched her out.

"You did great, Butterfree! Bellossom, let's win this!"

Her last Poke'mon was so cute! She had to red flowers on her head and a completely red body. It looked liked Bellossom was wearing some sort of grass skirt.

"Selena, you get the first move!" Nicole announced, shrugging when April gave her a look.

"Thanks, dear! Bell, use Magical Leaf!"

"Bellos!"

The flower Poke'mon let loose purple, green and blue leaves. They floated above her before the leaves turned on Turtwig.

"Hurry, Turtwig use Gi-" Before April had the chance to call her attack, the leafs struck Pine, one after the other.

"Tur! Tur! Twig!" ("Ow! Ow! OUCH!)

The leaves caused a great amount of damage. Pine could barely stand.

"Pine, use Leaf Storm, now!"

Turtwig tried to use her Leaf Storm attack, but, she didn't have the energy.

"Now's your chance, Bellossom! Use, Lead Blade, now!"

Bellossom struck Turtwig with more razor sharp leaves. That attack was just enough to make her faint.

"Turtwig is unable to battle, the victory goes to Leader Selena!"

April fell to her knees.

_I can't believe I lost!_

"Great job...Pine, return..." April recalled her Poke'mon and began to walk towards the exit, Nicole following behind her.

"Wait!" Selena called.

April spun around and looked at the leader.

"I haven't had a battle like that in a while! I know you didn't win, but you can always challenge me again later!"

The brown haired girl smiled and nodded. She walked out of the gym into fresh air.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Veronica met the two outside of the gym. She was just finishing up the berry she was eating and talked with her mouth full.

"Wow," she said, "...that was quick. So, did you win?"

April shook her head sadly.

"Um..." Veronica looked the new girl up and down. "...who's your friend?"

April looked at Nicole and became embarrassed.

"Oh, right! Veronica, this is Nicole Firebird! Nicole, this is Veronica Stone!"

The two girls shook hands and April returned to her thoughts.

_Even my Turtwig lost to Selena. I'm going to need a place to train. But not just any field, I need one that will guarantee me a win next time..._

"Hey, Nicole..." she asked, a little hopeful.

"Yeah?" she asked, leading them to the Poke'mon Center.

"Do you know a place in Opaque Town where we could train? Not just any place either, but one that would get me a win at the gym next time." April explained, entering the Poke'mon Center.

Nicole thought for a bit as the three handed their Poke'mon to Nurse Joy.

"I'll have your Poke'mon ready in a moment. Please wait in the Break Room until then."

April and Veronica followed Nicole into the Break Room. It looked like a small resturaunt and had a few tables. The three sat down and waited for a waiter.

"Oh, I know where you could train! There's this well not too far from here. It's called Azurill Well. But, the problem is, most trainers are too afraid to train down there."

April was about to ask a question when the waiter came by. It was a young girl, by her name tag, she could tell her name was Worker Harley. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a white shirt, matching skirt, roller skates, and a hat like someone would wear in a burger joint.

"What can I get for you three?" she asked, taking out a pad and pen.

April looked at the menu a bit before deciding.

"Can I just have a cheese burger, no onions, with fries and a Soda Pop?"

"I'd just like some water..." Veronica stated, not very hungry.

"I would like a medium coffee and a cheese burger." Nicole ordered, already getting hyper just thinking about it.

The worker wrote down the trio's orders and skated into the kitchen. April continued the conversation from earlier.

"Why don't trainers go into Azurill Well, Nicole?" she asked, resting her head on her hands.

"Well..." Nicole started, "...people say there's geneticaly altered Azruill and the evolutions of them. It is said that those Poke'mon have moves that water types can't even learn. I think that's just a load of manuar." Nicole explained, stating her opinion.

"Water types can only learn water, normal, and some ground moves. I don't think that rumor is true either." Veronica agreed.

April thought of what to say, but was cut off when the waiter dropped of their food. The trio ate and talked at the same time.

"I think we should talk to an expert before we go down there," April said, "...Like a professor or something."

"The only person like that would be me, April. Professor Elm had been on vacation here a few weeks ago. He only came to see the sights of Colornaut. The professor left last Wendsday." Nicole explained, setting down her coffee.

"Then..." April concluded, "...I guess we'll just have to figure it out on our own."

April stood up and put her money on the table to pay for the meal.

"Let's go get our Poke'mon."

April, Veronica, and Nicole recieved their Poke'mon from Nurse Joy and headed out towards Azurill well.

"Is there anything else you know about the well, Nicole?" Veronica asked as they walked.

"Yeah, a friend of mine said she got her Eevee to evolve down there."

"Evolve?" April become confused. "How would you get them to evolve without a stone?"

Nicole shrugged. "My friend said she found a Leaf Stone and used it to evolve Eevee into Leafon."

April's eyes twinkled and she became excited.

"A LEAFON? I've been wanting one of those since I was a little girl!"

Veronica looked at her weird. Nicole just smiled. They soon arrived at Azurill Well. It was a round hole made of stone. A ladder poked up from the darkness.

"Who's going down frist?" Veronica asked, realizing she's never been down in the well herself.

"I guess I will." April said, climbing onto the ladder and already making her way down.

"I'm coming right behind you!" Nicole said, going down after her.

Veronica sighed before following the two trainers down into the darkness.

"I hope these two don't get into trouble..." she mumbled, the darkness swollowing her.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! ^_^ Another chapter done! YAY! I tried to get more detail into this chapter and I checked my grammer! Leader Selena acually has four Poke'mon! :D April just lost on her third!<strong>


	5. Slash is Finally Broken

**^_^ CONFIDENCE AND ZHU-ZHU PETS MAKE MY MOTOR GO! Boy, that sounded so very, very, WR-O-ONG!**

April made it to the bottom and waited for Nicole and Veronica. After a few moments, they made it to the bottom too. April tried to see what was around her, but the pitch black darkness made it difficult for her.

"Yo, Nicole, you got any Poke'mon with Flash?" Veronica asked, realizing she couldn't see.

"Yeah, I have my Oshawatt, but-"

"Tell her to use Flash!"

Nicole nodded and released her Oshawatt, Ocean.

"Alright Ocean, use Flash so we can see our way!"

The little weasle Poke'mon glowed a bright golden color. It surrounded her and stretched out until it filled the entire room. Everything could now be seen. April whipped her head to the left at the sounds of a small Poke'mon. She could've sworn an Azurill just hid behind a rock.

"Alright guys, let's get to training. The sooner we start, the sooner we leave." Veornica said, crossing her arms from frustration.

April and Nicole nodded, following Veronica into a darker part of the cave. But, thanks to Oshawatt's Flash move, the cave was brighter then ever.

"HEY! You don't belong down here! Slash is working!"

All three of the trainers froze. April turned around slowly.

"OH MY GOSH! It's a Wisher!" Nicole announced, hiding behind Veronica.

"Ugh...typical." Veronica complained, throwing her Poke'ball.

"Beat 'em up, Pideotto!"

"Alright a battle! Punch his light out, Combuskin!"

"Give it all you got, Turtwig!"

The male Wisher sent out his Poke'mon.

"Don't let them get past us, Ivysaur!"

April and Nicole couldn't believe their eyes. It was an Ivysaur.

_How could a Wisher get THAT? On second thought...this one looks very high ranked..._

Veronica thought, noticing the Wisher's green bandanna. April didn't waste a second, she immidiatly told Turtwig to use Giga Drain, since that would drain most of its energy. Little yellows spheres floated into Pine's body, giving her more energy. Giga Drain worked better than planned. Ivysaur was uncontoiuse before he could say, "SAUR!"

"Grrr...your lucky I only have one Pokemon with me, punk!" she said, walking in the opposite direction in a hurry.

April looked around her. If she looked well enough, April could see little etchings of Celebi on the walls. Yep, Team Quantum was working here alright, no doubt about it.

"How did this crappy team get here already?" Nicole asked, crossing her arms.

Veronica rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I have no clue, but we're going to get them out! Right, guys?" April asked, fist pumping.

Veronica and Nicole exchanged nervous glances before turning back to April and nodding.

"Yeah! Alright, let's go!" the spunky burnette said, walking with her Turtwig, deeper into the cave.

Nicole and Veronica hesitated, but followed close behind.

**Down at the end of the cave...**

Slash sat in a throne made of rocks, an evil smile still plastered on his ugly face. The executive called to a member who was lower in command. The male Demistar bowed before him, scared out of his wits. It's so sad, the young boy was most likley forced to join.

"Fetch me my radio, peasant, before I fire you!"

The boy immidiatly complied, fetching the device and scampering back to him. He was only about thirteen years old. His hair used to be a deep brown color, but, since he was kidnapped, he was forced to have it died dark and light green. Slash took the antenna and undid it until it stuck into the air. Slash began talking into it.

"Hello? Hello? Blade, if you can hear us, we've built our team up again! Team Quantum is going after Celebi like you asked! Are you proud of us now? After five years, I think you should be! Hello?"

Slash gave up and sighed. He sent the peasant away with the radio and held his head in his hands.

_We're a poor excuse for an organization, I just wish-_

"Hey, Slash! WE'RE BA-ACK!" Nicole sing songed, holding her Poke'ball in the air.

"...and we're going to CRUSH YOU!" April called out, acting tough.

"When we're done with you, you're going to be crying home just like a little kid!" Veronica threatened, pulling out her own Poke'ball.

Despite the fact he was a Team Quantum Executive, Slash gulped.

"Turtwig, go and kick his butt!" April called, out sending her Pine into a battle stance.

"Pigeotto, beat 'em to a pulp!"

"Alright, Corsola, get 'er done!"

The two girls gave Nicole a weird look, she just shrugged.

_Crap! I didn't heal my Poke'mon yet!_ Slash thought, becoming nervous.

"What's the matter, Slash? Don't have any Poke'mon? I guess we'll have to attack you then!" Veronica challenged, readying her Pigeotto.

Slash cowered and backed into a corner.

"Turtwig, use Leaf Storm, let's go!"

April's Turwig was confused for a moment. Why wasn't she attacking a Poke'mon? Pine shook her head and released the attack, cutting Slash over his arms and torso. He crindged, trying to show he was tough.

"Corsola, get 'em with Hydro Pump!" Nicole called out, confusing her Poke'mon as well.

She soon got the message and shot a large stream of water out of her mouth. It smothered Slash and nearly drowned him. He coughed and spit out water.

"Pidgeotto, use Steel Wing on Slash!"

"PIDGE!" ("Got it!")

The bird Poke'mon sprang forward, hurting Slash even worse. April felt her heart sink.

_No one deserves this! Not even him!_

"Finish him off, April!" Veronica commanded, seeing she wasn't doing anything.

"Come on, he's just an Executive! You can do it!" Nicole pressed, wondering why April was hesitating.

"I...I can't!" April decided, returning her Turtwig, Pine.

Veronica raised her eyebrow and Nicole's jaw dropped.

"WHA-WHAT? WHY?" Nicole asked, wondering if her friend had 'crossed over to the dark side'.

"Please don't tell me you're double crossing us..." Veronica questioned flatly.

"I...just don't think he deserves this!" April said, her grey eyes becoming misty.

Slash uncridged and looked at April with relief in his face. Just for a second, the brown haired girl thought she saw thankfullness in his supposably evil eyes.

"What do you mean...?' Nicole asked, cocking her head.

Veronica smiled.

_Ah, a heart for the evil AND hurt. She may have a chance at the Ellite Four after all..._ Veronica thought, looking at the girl.

"What...what I think is that the main leader of Team Quantum...forced him to do this..." April expressed her opinion, trying not to stutter.

Slash began to smile for the first time in his life.

_Through all I've been through...the threats, torture and neglect...through all that, I've finally found someone who understands..._

"I refuse to believe under any circumstances he has always been evil. Blade must've forced him to start up their business again..." April concluded, thinking hard.

Nicole was the first to believe her.

"So...to officialy close down Team Quantum, we have to defeat...Blade? Not Slash?" Nicole figured out.

Veronica nodded a few times, showing she was on board with the idea.

"T-Thank you!" Slash stuttered out, "...f-finally, someone who understands!"

To everyone's surprise, he jumped up and hugged April. She was uncofterble, but could tell this guy needed a hug. She made an awkward face before patting his head lightly. He let go and rubbed his eyes.

"H-here...a gift...from me!" Slash held out a strange colored stone. It was round, green, and had an etching of a leaf on it.

"I-It's a Leaf Stone!," he explained, "..It'll evolve some types of Poke'mon!"

April waved goodbye to Slash as the trio headed to a rock staircase.

"Think this'll be our exit?" Nicole asked, looked down the dark steps.

"There's only one way to find out..." Veronica mumbled, walking down already.

April looked down before following. Nicole walked down close behind.

**Okay...Slash had a soft spot when it comes to his past. You can tell he had a pretty tough life. Yeah, one little memory can turn a full grown man into a frightened little girl, *Snaps fingers* just like that. On an unrelated note: The trio of girls is now climbing down a dark staircase! Will it be their exit, a dead end, or another obstical? The only way to find out is to wait for my next update! SMELL YA LATER!**


	6. The Poke'ball Boy

**Are the 'genetically altered' Azurill are going to appear in this chapter! The teenage boy will also...if I'm not to lazy/ =w= ENJOY!**

_Thump!_

Oshawatt had grown exhausted and eventually had fallen asleep. The trio of trainers were already too far down, and decided to decend further down the rocky stairs. Nicole's foot touched flat ground. She realized they had reached the bottom.

"Hey guys! I'm at the bottom!" Nicole called, trying to feel her way to a wall.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second!" Veronica called, grabbing April's arm to lead her down.

"Hey,hey,hey! WAH!" April tripped and started to fall, leading Veronica along with her.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! CRAAAAAAASH!_

The two girls ended up at the bottom, multiple bruises on their bodies. April was sprawled on the dark floor. Her head had smacked on the concrete, rocks, whatever it was. Veronica landed on top of April somehow, her head on April's head.

"Hey! I think I found a light switch!"

"Ow...that's impossi-" Veronica tried to chock out, but was interrupted by a flash of light.

_Click!_

Blinding white light filled the room. If April looked up, she could see little lights lined across the celling, each connected by a teeny wire.

"Ver-Veronica...would you mind, GETTING OFF OF ME?" April manadged to say, flinging her arms about as best she could.

Veronica was still recovering from the fall, but manadged to flip over next to April, moaning out of the pain she had just experienced. April stood up slowly, brushing the dirt off of her white turtleneck, which was now stained on the front. April helped Veronica up by holding out her hand. The dark haired girl took it, greatfull April was helpfull. Once both girls were officially off the ground, they looked around. It looked like a real cave. The walls were made of rock (of course), and there was a small lake in front of them. Big rocks surrounded the small area of water. Patches of grass grew out of the cracked surface below the trio's feet. One glowing rock caught Nicole's eye.

"Hey...what's that?" she questioned her two friends, moving closer to the glowing object.

"I...don't think you should touch that Nicole..." April warned with worry in her voice.

"Something could jump out you know...and maybe kill you." Veronica said, sarcasm detectable in her tone.

Nicole gulped but held her hand out to the rock. Once it was close enough, Nicole pressed her hand against it.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Nicole pulled back and clutched her now red hand. It was throbbing, like something had burned it.

"W-What...was that?" Nicole asked, still holding her hand.

April stepped forward an examened the burn.

"I think...that rock has lava in it or something..." she detected, holding the violet haired girl's hand.

Veronica's hand traced the floor below her feet, not feeling a temperature difference. But, it was just a bit cooler here. She found, if her hand was kept there for too long, it would start to burn a bit.

"Hm, you may be on to something April. It seems lava is under this rock, and not too far down either. I wonder if...you know what?"

"What...?" Nicole asked, waving her hand around in the small, underground lake nearby.

"I think...Plutonium may have something to do with everything going on here." Veronica concluded, rising up from the ground.

"...What are you getting at V?" April asked, getting another dissaproving look from her nickname.

"What I'm getting at..." she said, annoyed, "...is that maybe the Plutonium caused lava to rise closer to the surface. What else do you know about Azurill Well, Nicole?"

Nicole thought for a bit, finally pulling her hand from the water, which was ice cold.

"Well...my Mom told me...that a long time ago, there used to be a volcano in Opaque Town. It can't erupt anymore, but, fifty years ago, it did. Before this became Azurill Well, the lava burned a hole into where the well was originally going to be build. Water Pokemon already lived down here. The grass types fled to the same place, hoping the lave wouldn't reach them. The fire, unfortunitly, rode the lave currents into the 'cave', which ended up sealing the only exit."

"Is that all?" April asked, becoming bored.

"Um...No! After the sealing closed, the Pokemon had eggs with different types of their own. The breeding caused Azurill's to have different moves, like fire and grass. Another thing is, the Plutonium must've stunted the Pokemon evolution. Pretty weird, huh?"

Veronica and April nodded in agreement.

"Azurill, zurill, zu!" ("Humans! Azurill, ATTACK!)

April, Veronica, and Nicole spun around to see the source of the noise. About thirty Azurill were flying at them, literally _flying_, almost like a Pigeot.

"AHH!" Nicole screamed, hiding behind April.

April crindged, knowing Cinder or Pine would be no use here.

_Wait...maybe normal types could help!_

"Hey, guys! Send out your normal types!" she cried, throwing her Poke'ball into the air.

Veronica nodded.

"Lunatone, help us out!" she said, releasing her moon Poke'mon.

Nicole thought for a bit.

_Combuskin would just get knocked out by the water. Oshawatt wouldn't be of much help. Misdreveous wouldn't be help either. Hm...oh! _

"Ambipom, come on out!"

"Azu, rill, zu!" ("Get 'em guys!")

"Togepi, use Yawn, and make it a loud one!"

"Lunatone, Confuse Ray, let's go!"

"Ambipom, Swift, quickly!"

Togepi yawned extra loud, causing the thirty Azurill's to become drowsy.

"Alright, nows your chance, Lunatone!"

"Tone!" ("OK!")

"Luna, tooooooooon!"

Beams of neon light shot out from Lunatone, surrounding all of the Azurills. Not only were they falling asleep, but now they were confused as well.

"Ambipom, try your Swift move, now!" Nicole commanded, pointing her finger.

Giant stars raced around Ambipom, shooting towards the pack of Azurill. The blue mice were knocked onto their backs. One more good attack, and they would be finished.

"We're all out of moves!" Nicole said, almost terrified.

"How are we going to fight?" April asked.

Veronica thought for a moment, but her thoughts were disrupted when someone shouted at them.

"HEY! Maybe I could help!"

All three girls turned their heads to the figure that yelled. It was the Demistar from upstairs. They were all silent as the teenager pulled out his Poke'ball. But, there was something strange about it. The Poke'ball was blue insted of red and had a black star on the top. The boy threw the ball into the air, shouting,

"Emo, let's go!"

The ball popped open in a brilliant flash of blue light and swirls of shiny black stars. What appeared surprised all three girls. It was a Pichu, but not just any run-of-the-mill Poke'mon like you see everywhere. It was a _shiny_ Pichu. The girls began to wonder about the boy's Poke'mon. The Azurill were not much of a threat right now since they were both asleep and confused.

"I thought...shiny Pichu were usually deep yellow..." April whispered to Veronica, whos head just cocked in complete wonder.

"...But...this Pichu is..._blue_, and his cheeks are black..." Nicole mumbled, confused as much as the other two girls.

"Step back, " the boy commanded, "...I'll take care of this."

Veronica, Nicole and April moved to the back of the boy, out of the way.

"Emo, use Death Wish!"

Emo threw his arms up into the air and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a small, black star appeared above his head. It spun, and spun, and spun until you couldn't see much of it anymore, and then...it dissapeared. The star had faded away.

"AZU...RILL!"

April flung her head to the right. She saw the Azurill struggling for some unknown reason. A few looked paralyzed, unable to move. Others had multiple burn marks. Still, others were frozen solid. Only a couple just fainted completely. Once all of the blue Poke'mon were fainted, she turned to the boy.

"What...was that?" Veronica asked, amazed at what his Poke'mon had done.

"Ah...that was Death Wish." he explained, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What happened to the Azurill?" Nicole asked, still looking at the fainted Poke'mon.

"Death Wish is a move that makes multiple Poke'mon faint from multiple conditions."

Veronica and Nicole 'ooh'ed in amazment.

"Who...who are you?" April asked, wondering how a Demistar could aquire a Pichu like that.

"Oh, I'm Dylan Riddles! Pleased to meet you!" he said and shook her hand.

"I'm April, April Wind!" the spunky burnette said, shaking his hand back.

"Names Nicole Firebird!" Nicole piped, also shaking Dylan's hand.

Veronica just waved and said, "Veronica Stone."

"You'll have to excuse Veronica...she...isn't good with strangers..." Nicole explained, not wanting to get into the whole, 'Stone' incident.

"Ah, I see. I suppose I should give my thanks from earlier. You girls really saved my buns back there." he thanked.

Nicole smiled and mock soluted. April blushed madly and looked down at her feet, shifting from one to the other nervously. Veronica just looked over at the Azurill and shook her head.

"Hey...I-I should probably catch one of those, huh?" Dylan asked nervously, forgetting the Azurill were fainted.

I nodded, wondering how this new ex-Demistar planned to do it.

"Watch this. I have this special Poke'balls that change the color of Poke'mon."

April and Nicole began to watch intently, praising their new found friend. Veronica checked her nails and looked at Dylan sideways. He rumadged through his pockets and finally pulled out a white and black Poke'ball. The black was at the top. This time, the ball had a pink star insted of a black one.

"Now...watch carefully." Dylan lazily threw the unusual Poke'ball to one of the fainted Azurill. It cracked open and sucked in the creature with some sort of black fog. The ball snapped shut.

_Twitch...twitch...twitch...DING!_

The Azurill was succesfully captured. The green haired boy walked over and picked the ball up. After a few seconds he said,

"Ready?"

April and Nicole nodded, eagerly wanting to see what happened. Veronica eventually gave up and watched the mysterious boy. He threw the strange Poke'ball and it popped open. Insted of black stars and blue light, black fog and pink stars appeared. The fog seeped out and pink stars bounced around the floor, almost looking like they were alive. An Azurill walked out of the fog, but something was different about it.

"OH MY GOSH!" Nicole gasped. hands at her face.

"The...Azurill is black!" Veronica said finally amazed.

"...his cheeks are pink!" April finished, looking like it just appeared from the moon.

"Tell me how you did that, Dylan!" April begged wanting to hear.

The Poke'ball Boy laughed and began to explain to the three girls how his Poke'ball magic is done.

**YEAH! I think this is my longest chapter yet! WHOO! I want some reviews! SHOW ME 'EM!**


	7. Bloom City: Bloom Into Fame!

**I'm sorry for the VERY long wait for the next update! ^_^ I've had SO MUCH writer's block that I thought my brain would shut down and explode! _ Anyways...since it's summer now, I've decided to get a new chapter for this one! *does an anime style fist pump* **

Last time, after beating Opaque town's gym leader, our trio journeys into Azurill Well, to battle team Quantum Executive, Slash, and take the well back from them. After succesfully beating the Executive, Nicole, April and Veronica meet one of the Demistars. His name was Dylan Riddles, and since the Executive fell, he was freed. Now, as we rejion them, he has just finished explaining how the Shiny Poke'balls worked.

**Present Time**

"...then you just let the Poke'mon out, and..." Dylan released the former pink and black Azurill, which was now blue and white again.

"That's amazing!" she chirped, eyes widened like a little fan-girl.

Nicole fake yawned and streached her arms. She held back a huge laughter that had begun to slip out.

"Seriously, April?" Veronica yelled, hands up in the air.

April looked at the black haired girl and cocked her head sideways. "What...?"

Veronica looked so mad, veins were throbbed on her head, and her was was cherry red.

"He showed you...seven...fricken'...times...!" She answered through gritted teeth.

"Y-Yeah..." Nicole said, getting a bit frightened by Veronica's temper, "...w-we need to head for...B-Bloom City...b-before night falls..." she manadged to squeak out.

April rolled her eyes. "Alright...let's go!"

April, Veronica and Nicole began to leave the cave, but were stopped by the former Demistar.

"Uh...hey!" he called out, gaining the trio's attention.

"What?" Veronica spat, not really liking this boy's company.

Nicole just eyed Dylan suspicously. April's face said she was highly confused.

"Can I uh...travel with you guys...?" Dylan looked a bit nervous as he spoke.

"What the hell, dude? We barley even know you!" Veronica crossed her arms in anger, liking this guy less and less.

April shrugged, "...I think three is just enough for us right now. Sorry, Dylan. We can keep in touch though, here!" The girl quickly wrote down her number and gave it to the sad boy.

He quickly perked up, happy that she was nice.

"Thanks for saving our lives..." Nicole said, checking her bronze colored Poke'gear, "...we have to head to Bloom City. Since we haven't been through most of the towns yet, we can't just fly to Destiny Lake right away..."

"Desinty Lake...? What's that?" April questioned, finger on her chin.

"Hm...I believe Destiny Lake is mentioned in legends..." Dylan recalled trying to remember.

"OH! It's an area sacred to the Colornaut region, where...in the legends, it is said that if you have a pure heart of no evil, you can summon the time traveler, Celebi!" The green-haired boy said, looking quite pleased with himself.

"RIght...well let's all get going before Mr Know-It-All here inlights us with more 'wisdom'." the raven-haired girl scoffed, putting air quotes around the word wisdom.

_Maybe that's why they won't let me join...Because they don't want Veronica to be mean to me..._

"I guess we'll cross paths again one of these days..." April had a bit of a sad tone in her voice as she hugged her new friend.

"Bye, Dylan! See you later!" Nicole waved and began to leave.

"Nice knowing you...I guess..." Veronica said, following Nicole.

"Thanks for saving out lives...if you need _anything_, don't hesitate to call me, k?"

For the first time since Dylan met this girl, she looked truly serious.

He nodded. "Alright, April...I will take ca-"

Before he could finish speaking, April planted a kiss on his check and ran off to join her friends. Dylan's hand touched the place where she kissed him. He just stood there long after the trio had left.

"B-Bye..."

**Four hours later...**

The sky had darkened by the time the three trainers entered Bloom City. The stars twinkled above like thousands of little Illumise lighting up all at once. In this town, the sky was completely clear, not a cloud in the sky. All could see the full moon that shone ahead. Bloom City had beautiful houses, colored tan with dark brown trim. Each house was a different shape and story. Little lanterns illuminated the houses, casting an errie, but calming glow upon the entire city.

"Wow..." April beamed, "...it's so _beautiful_ out here!" She sighed dreamily, taking in the comferting aura that surrounded her.

"You're right...I could stand here forever!" Nicole span around just because she was in the mood.

Veronica sighed, "...I guess. I just don't see what's so pretty about it."

April raised an eyebrow at her. "You never enjoy anything, do you?"

"Almost anything..." She mumbled under her breath and looked down as she walked.

"Anyway..." April started, trying to break the silence, "...we should turn in soon. You see a hotel...?"

"No, but I see someone by that fountain over there!" Nicole pointed, gaining April's attention.

April looked over, seeing a boy sitting on the gray fountain. She couldn't see the boy yet, but could tell the fountain was gray, with a sculpture of Celebi on it, spitting the water out. As the trio neared the mysterious boy, she could see him fully now. He faced away from the group, his feet in the water. He looked around fifthteen with _actual purple hair_. He didn't seem to notice the three, on the count of huge, black and purple DJ headphones on, which he was currently listening to. Each played rock, paper,siccors to figure out who would talk to him. Nicole lost.

"Alright...I'll do it!" she whispered, walking slowly up to the boy.

Nicole tucked a piece of blackish-purple hair behind her ear and tapped the boy on the shoulder. He flinched slightly, not expecting it. The purple haired boy swong around to face them, his feet now out of the water. Seeing the three girls, he removed his headphones. His eyes could now be seen, which were revealed to be a startling deep purple.

"Can I help you?" he asked flatly.

"Yeah...my friends and I were looking for a place to stay for tonight. Do you know of a nearby hotel we can stay at?" Nicole asked, a bit worried.

"Of course, you must've come here for the first time. You three are in luck because my family owns the hotel business around here. My name's Tyran Frostman."

Tyran wore a black and red T-shirt with Slaking on the front, black fingerless gloves with Snorlax on the back of each one, black cargo pants, and red and black sneakers.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nicole Firebird!"

"April Whitestorm, at your service!" she shook his hand, almost not wanting to let go.

"Veronica Stone..." she nodded at him insted of shaking his hand.

"Well...if you would please follow me to the hotel I'm sure we'll have you a room in no time."

**Frostman Bloom Hotel**

Nicole, April and Veronica looked up at the hotel in awe. It was three stories tall, dark brown, and had sliding doors like a traditional Japanese place.

"It has a hotspring too, if you're stressed..." Tyran explained, sliding the door.

The three walked in to the front desk, where a woman stood. She had pretty blonde hair and dark purple eyes.

"This is my Mom, Larrise Frostman."

"Hello," she gretted, "...needing a room?"

"Yes ma'am, " April replied politely, "...a room for three."

"Of course, just let me register you in. What's your names?"

"April Whitestorm."

"Nicole Firebrid!"

"Veronica Stone..."

"Alright, all registered, that would be sixty dollars please..."

"Um...I..." April stuttered nervously, searching her pockets.

Nicole pulled out her pants pockets, revealing no money. Veronica shook her head, saying she had none.

"Well, if you have no money, then I'm afraid-"

"I'll pay for it, Mom!" Tyran cut in quickly.

"Alright Tyran...are you sure?"

"Yeah!" He had made up his mind, handing his mother sixty dollars.

"Alright, you three...room one." Larrise said, handing April the key.

"Thank you, ma'am!" Nicole and April said in unison.

Veronica just rolled her eyes.

"May I take your luggage, miss?" Tyran played, smiling at April and grabbing her white bag.

"Why, yes you may!" She played along, smiling as well.

"Aw, that's so thoughtful!" Nicole sighed, hands on her heart.

"Yeah...whatever..." Veronica crossed her arms, following the three into the first room.

**Room 1**

The girls' hotel room hat three seperate beds with different coloring. The first was red, the second blue, and the third green. The blue and green had swirls of flowers and trees, as the red one had a siloette of a Dragonair on it. A dresser stood beside each bed, each with a lamp and fancy lamp shade on it. In the front of the room sat a large, flatscreen TV, beside that stood a Poke'shelf.

"Finally!" Nicole cried, putting her Poke'balls onto the Poke'shelf.

April slowly walked over, set her bag down, and put her Poke'balls up onto the machine. Veronica's face showed no emotion as she followed suit.

"Well, I hope you guys like your room! In the morning, come into the lobby for breakfast! I'm not only the Bellhop, but also the chef!" With that, he left the three girls alone.

"I call the green one!" Nicole chirped out, landing face first in her bed.

"The blue one's mine!" April cried, seising her's as well.

Veronica sighed and lie down on the last avaliable red bed, and got in between the covers. After the trio was settled, all of them fell asleep.


	8. Good Food and a Psycho Gym Leader!

**Right! ^_^ No more long waits! I pledge to update every week! *signs the made-up contract with almost no loophole* Alright, enjoy the next chapter.**

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"**WAKE UP! **Don't waste the day away,** GET UP!**"shouted the all to familiar voice.

Someone was banging pots and pans together as they paced the girls' room. April groaned and threw the pillow over her head. Nicole, being the hyper girl that she was, leaped out of bed with a loud, happy shout.

"MONFERNO, MONFERNO!" a mystery Poke'mon shouted, jumping up and down on Veronica's bed, screeching like a mad man.

Veronica gasped in surprise and jolted up-right in bed, sweat beading her forehead. The monkey stopped jumping and looked at her confusingly. The girl's eyes still showed fright and she was breathing heavily.

"Ferno...?" ('Something wrong...?") Monferno asked in concern, cocking his head in confusion.

"Where'd...you come from?" she manadged to choke out.

"Monferno!" ("I'm Tyran's Poke'mon!") he gleefully announced, a smile spreading across his face.

"Alright, I'll get up!" she snapped, thinking that's what Monferno said.

Tyran and the girls were paying no attention to the monkey and girl. April was in one of the three bathrooms, taking a shower. Nicole was in the second one, taking a shower as well. That just left Veronica, the monkey, and Tyran. He was reading a book, waiting for the three to get ready. A pink tindge appeared on the girl's face. She was looking right at the teen boy, and he had no shirt on. Shaking her head, Veronica gathered her clothes, and went into the third bathroom to change.

**One hour later...**

One hour later, after all the girls were done getting ready, Tyran lead them to the lobby, where a table with four chairs greeted them.

"Wow...this is very nice!" April exclaimed, walking over to the table, pulling out her chair, and sitting down.

Nicole happily followed suit. Veronica walked slowly over, sneaking glances at Tyran as he followed behind. As she walked over to pull out her chair, Tyran stepped in front of her and pulled it out the rest of the way for her.

"Allow me, madmuazel..." Tyran said in a French accent.

Veronica blushed slightly, sitting down as the purple haired teen pushed the chair in.

"Dragonite will be with you shortly!" he chirped, dissapearing into the kitchen.

The three girls sat alone, all silent. Nicole broke it, big surprise.

"So...how'd you guys sleep?" she asked, hands supporting her head with her elbows on the table.

"Best sleep I've had in a while! Those pillows were so..._soft_! How about you?" April replied, beaming with happiness.

"I slept...WONDERFUL! I had this dream about skipping along a field with all my Poke'mon! How'd you sleep, Veronica?" Nicole asked, her smile taking up most of her face.

Veronica bit her lip. Should she tell them?

_I wouldn't want to worry them...I guess I should, since their my friends..._

"Well...I didn't sleep too well truth be told. I had a nightmare..." she confessed slowly, looking down at the ground.

"What was it abou-" April tried to ask, but was interrupted by a Dragonite slamming open the kitchen doors.

"Pffft...HAHAHA!" Nicole bursted out laughing.

April bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. Veronica chuckled and looked at the dragon Poke'mon. He was dressed up in a butler outfit with a fake mustache and held a tray with three menus on it. He walked over to the table, bowing at the trio.

"Dragonite, nite, drago! Dragonite!" ("My name is Dragonite, I'll be your server today! What would you like to eat?") He asked, handing out the menus.

"I've got it you guys! I used to own a Dragonite, I know what he's saying!" Nicole piped, becoming sugar high even though there was no sugar within her grasp.

April and Veronica searched through the menus before making their choices.

"Hm...I'll take a couple flapjacks with bacon..." Veronica decided, handing the Poke'mon her menu.

"I'll have...five waffles with syrup and sausage!" Nicole chirped, handing her menu in.

"Same here!" April said, following suit.

"Nite!" ("Tyran will be ready soon!") With that, the silly dragon type walked back inside the kitchen with the girls' orders.

**Five minutes later...**

A small ding sounded from behind the swinging doors and Tyran exited the kitchen with a tray filled with food.

"Mama mia! Tyron, he has finished!" he announced, his accent now changed to Italian.

He had an outfit to match. Poofy chef hat, white outfit with apron, black bow tie, the works.

"Tyran has cooked up very tasty foods for you!" Tyron said, placing the three steaming plates of food in front of the three.

"I will return soon to check that everything is in order! Arrivaderchi!*" With that, the purple-haired chef left the scene, winking at a specific black haired girl.

"Well...that was...interesting..." Veronica mumbled, taking a bite out of her pancakes.

Her eyes widened and she smiled, enjoying the taste.

"Wow! This food is so good, it even makes Veronica smile!" Nicole realized, enjoying her waffles.

April had already started eating hers, almost through.

"Really...-munch-...GREAT! -chew, chew, chew-" April manadged to say between bites.

About twenty minutes later, after the three had finished eating, Dragonite returned to collect the empty plates.

"Wow..." Veronica said, picking at her teeth, "...not bad!"

Suddenly, a long, loud burp erupted from Nicole.

"BUUUUUUUUUUUURP!"

The two girls stared at her, a huge blush appearing on her face.

"Oops!" she apologized, "...sorry!"

After a few more moments, Tyran excited the kitchen, back in his normal attire.

"So...how was it?" he teased, his Italian accent long gone.

"AMAZING!" Nicole yelled, eyes sparkling.

"Awesome!" April exclaimed, arms in the air.

"The best by a landslide..." Veronica answered, a small smile appearing on her face.

"I'm glad to hear it! Oh, anyone need to challenge the gym? Craze is tough, but I think you'll be able to take'em!" Tyran asked, remembering they were just tourists.

"You bet! That Psycho badge is going to be mine!" April fist pumped, standing up in her chair.

Nicole shrugged before saying, "I already got it!"

She pulled out her badge case and opened it. Five badges shone brightly. Two of which, April already had.

"How many badges have you got, V?' April asked, gaining yet another dissaproving look from her nickname.

"Seven." she replied flatly, like it was nothing.

"SEVEN?" April yelled out, "...I've only got two!"

"Not bad!" Tyron called, with a sly smile on his face.

"Well...how many have you got then?" Veronica narrowed her eyes, smiling.

"Seven..." he whispered, his smile not faltering as he noticed the girl flinch.

"But!" he continued, "...I put little pride into my battling. I tend more to be a breeder, but I'll battle to help a friend train or get a badge."

"Looks like you got yourself a rival, Veronica..." Nicole whispered, causing a light blush to appear on the nervous girl's face.

"Well...let's not just sit here all day! April's got a battle to get to!" Tyran announced, recalling Dragonite from the kitchen.

Each girl got up from their seats and followed the purple haired guy out of the door.

** Bloom City Gym, late afternoon.**

As the four trainers entered Bloom Gym, a sudden coldness overcame their minds. Nothing could be seen, if it weren't for Nicole's glow in the dark outfit.

"We'll stay here, April. Nicole will lead you to the leader, since she's got the uh...unique outfit." Tyran said, pushing Veronica back.

"Okay! Lead the way Nicole!" April agreed, Nicole leading her.

After a few hundred feet, light exploded in front of the two. It was like a light being shown down on an actor.

"Heeeeelo!" a freaky voice greeted, "...Craze is the name! Freaking you out to no end is my game! Ahahaha!"

A puff of smoke filled the space in front of the two girls. April cringed in fear, while Nicole just twitched. When the smoke cleared a way, and so called Craze, a teenage boy, stood there. He was very pale, with spiky, black hair that hung down to cover one eye. The color was transparent blue, his pupils different sizes. The smile the boy had could beat Nicole's in a heartbeat, along with pointy fangs that glistened in the stage light. Craze wore an all black outfit. It resembled a vampire's with the turned up collar, long pants, and pointed boots. April laughed nervously before stepping forward.

"Ah, you've come to challenge me! Ahaha, very well, rookie trainer! You better hope your night-light of a friend can keep you out of the dark! Ghastly, time for the show!" the crazy boy said, releasing his gas Poke'mon with another crazy laugh.

"Turtwig, entrence!" April yelled, throwing her Poke'ball and releasing her twig Poke'mon.

"Let's begin!"

**Gee, the first psyco gym leader! ^_^ Heh, I got bored! I'm looking through my Poke'dex, picking the craziest looking dark Poke'mon I can find! Ghastly has those weird looking eyes and pointy fangs. You get the idea! Okay, contest time! I'm going to give you guys a riddle, and the first person who gets it right, has their OC appear next! Okay, here's the riiddle.**

_**"What can you break, even if you say it's name?"**_

**Hint: Part of Ocmad's catch phrase. "*******, I KEEL YOU!"**

***Also, Arrivaderchi means, 'enjoy your food!' in Italian. **


	9. Emoshipping

**It's been ten days since I updated...I AM SORRY! *rolls eyes* Seriously, writers block and other stories to attend to...okay...back to the battle with Craze! (Who is also one of my OC trainers! :D)**

* * *

><p>"Okay...normal type moves won't work here. So, PINE, let's start this off with Leaf Storm!"<p>

"Dusk, Confuse Ray!"

The Turtwig shot of a storm of leaves, like a tornado. Ghastly produced a lazer from his mouth, neon in color. The moves hit each Poke'mon at full force. Pine was knocked back into the wall. Ghastly was scratched up and barley standing.

"Okay...huh?"

Pine was swooning uncontrolably, stars floating around her head.

"Mwahaha! Confuse Ray has a thirty percent chance of confusing the opposing Poke'mon!" Craze said, "Now battle!"

"Alright...Pine, return!" April returned Turtwig with a beam of red light, "Eevee, let's go!"

Her Eevee barred her teeth and growled.

"Get close with a Quick Attack and use Bite!"

"Mean Look, Dusk!"

Eevee pawed at the ground and set off, white light trailing behind her. Ghastly's eyes became huge and glowed white. April's Poke'mon stopped dead in her tracks, a fearful look on her face.

"Keep going, Leaf!" April chanted, knocking Eevee out of her trance.

She continued to run forward, and went straight through Ghastly.

"Normal attacks have no affect!" Craze singsonged, "...Lick!"

His gas Poke'mon let his tounge hang, then licked Eevee.

"Eve..." she muttered, taking a bit of damage.

"Don't let him distract you, use Bite!"

"EVE!" Eevee jumped onto of Ghastly, and sank her fangs into his head.

"GHASTLY!" the Poke'mon called out, trying to rid of the little pest.

It was no use, all the struggling just caused more damage. With a final cry, Ghastly dropped to the ground, and fainted. Eevee jumped off.

"Ghastly is unable to battle!" Nicole said, raising a green flag, "...this round goes to Eevee!"

Eevee stood proudly, before being returned to her Poke'ball.

"Grr...Haunter, the curtain has risien!" The black haired gym leader called, releasing his ghost Poke'mon.

Haunter had a shape that could not be easily identified. His purple hands weren't attatched to his body and he had big, white eyes.

"Togepi, you can do it!" April called out, releasing her little egg-ish Poke'mon.

"Haunter, Shadow Punch!"

"Togepi, Body Slam!"

Haunter's fist glowed a dark purple, and he flew towards Togepi. At the very last moment, Togepi bounced up, landing hard on Haunter. She jumped off, and he was barley standing.

"While he's down, use Yawn!"

She breathed, in and let our a huge Yawn. Haunted became drowsy.

"Okay, let's finish this with Body Slam!"

She bounced up once again, coming down on Haunter, knocking him out.

"Haunter is unable to battle! This round goes to Togepi!" Nicole annouced, holding up a green flag

"NO! Haunter, return! You're my last hope, Gengar!"

"Togepi, return! Let's win this, Pine!"

Turtwig came out once again, this time facing a female Gengar.

"Okay, Leaf Storm!"

"Shadow Ball!"

Turtwig started the tornado of leaves again, sending them off towards Gengar. Gengar produced a large Shadow Ball from her fists and threw it off.

"Oh no, DODGE IT PINE!"

Each attack hit the opposing Poke'mon with full force. Each were down, but not fainted.

"Come on, Pine! I believe in you!"

"Gengar, get up if you want to win!"

"Okay, it looks like both Poke'mon, are fainted so-" Nicole began, but Turtwig began to rise, and stood.

"Right, Gengar is unable to battle! This round, and therfore the match goes the challenger April Wind from Red Pine City!" Nicole cheered, holding up the green flag once again.

"Geez...alright, you win! Gengar, return!"

April cheered and hugged Nicole out of happiness.

"Okay, you won fair and square. Here...take the Psycho Badge..." Craze rummadged through his pockets before pulling out a badge.

It was a skull and crossbones, the skull had a crazy face. The bones were purple, and the skull was black.

"Yes!" April cheered, holding the badge above her head, "I got...the Psycho badge!" Then she did a cheezy pose, and put it in her case. She now had three badges.

"Oh, also take this!" Craze handed her a small, purple chip. "This is Shadow Punch! It drains the energy out of your foe!"

"Thanks, Craze! Oh, can I have a hug?" April asked, wondering how the leader would react.

"Uh...sure!"

April ran up, hugged the crazy gym leader and said, "Crazy people are sort of my idol, you know?"

"Yeah," Nicole said from behind her, "...'cause she hopes to go to an Insane Asylum one day." Nicole joked, laughing a bit.

"Okay...BYE!" Craze yelled as they walked away.

Nicole and April made it back to front of the gym, thanks to, again, Nicole's glow-in-the-dark clothing. But, Veronica and Tyran were nowhere to be found.

"Where'd those two lovebrids go?" April asked, walking out of the gym with Nicole.

"Lovebirds? Can those two be more of an opposite?" Nicole replied, not getting it.

"Don't tell me you haven't seen how they act around each other." April replied, crossing her arms.

Nicole shrugged, "I guess I thought something was up when he pulled the chair out for her."

"See? Hey, I think I see them-WHOA BABY!" April ducked behind a bush and pulled Nicole down with her.

"Ouch, hey!" she protested, finally calming down, "What's up? !"

April shooshed her and pointed by the fountain that they found him at. Nicole looked and saw, Tyran giving her flowers? Then, before anybody could react, the duo saw Tyran press his lips against hers.

"Whoa, baby..." Nicole muttered, continuing to watch.

"I told you!" April whispered, keeping her eyes fixed on the couple.

Then, Tyran said something to her, and she screamed, "YES!"

"Did he just ask her to marry him?" Nicole cocked her head in confusion.

"No, dumbo! He asked her on a date!" April squeeled, happy for her friend.

"That's so romantic!" Nicole sighed, "...and at dusk too!"

Both girls sighed dreamily before April realized something.

"Oh, crap! Nicole, we've gotta get back to the gym and pretend we were there the whole time!"

"Good call, let's go!" Nicole agreed, sneaking away with April.

A few minutes after the two got back, Veronica and Tyran came as well. But, they dropped hands before coming within seeing distance.

"Hi guys!" Nicole greeted, once she could see them.

"Hi." Veronica replied, in her normal monotone voice.

"Sup." Tyran said, trying to hide the smile on his face, "Got your badge?"

"Yeah!" April smiled, pulling out her case to show him.

"Hey," Nicole thought of something, "Wanna take our time to get to the next town tomorrow? You only have three Poke'mon. I'm surprised you were able to find a Togepi, even if their not rare here."

April shrugged, "Sure."

Both of them dropped the subject and they continued back to the hotel in silence. The moon was just about to come out. Before they walked in, one of April's Poke'balls shook.

"Uh, April?" Nicole said.

"What?"

Nicole pointed down to one of her Poke'balls.

"Oh, that's Pine's!"

"I think she wants to come out." Veronica suggested.

April nodded and released Pine. Pine was chattering her own name excitedly.

"What is Pine? You got something to tell me?"

"Twig!" ("Yes!")

Pine nodded and tilted her head upwards. A necklace came into veiw with a small, round, gray stone on it.

"What's this?" April asked, putting her hand on it.

"Turtwig, Tur, Twig, Twig!" ("My Everstone! Take it off for me, please!")

"It's an Everstone. It keeps your Poke'mon from evolving." Tyran explained.

"I think she wants it removed." Nicole said, smiling a bit.

The girl nodded, pulling the necklace of of Pine's head. Right as it was removed, the Turtwig began to glow bright white.

"She's evolving!" April exclaimed, clapping her hands.

Turtwig grew, and grew until she was bigger then April. It looked like a tree was forming on her back. The light faded, and Pine let off a new cry.

"TORTERRA!" she cried, stopping her foot.

"A Torterra! Ash has one of those!" Nicole said, her smile growing wider.

"Nice." Veronica said, not very interested.

"Hm, it must've been a high level to skip the second evolution." Tyran commented, seeing as Pine was indeed a Torterra.

"This is very exciting and all, but I really need my beauty sleep." Veronica yawned, stretching her arms.

"Good call. Let's go you too!" Tyran agreed, motioning for the duo to follow.

"I'm so proud of you, Pine! Return!" April returned Pine to her Poke'ball walking in with everyone else.

Once inside the room, Tyran left, and the girls changed.

"Gosh, I can't wait for tomorrow!" April chirped, getting into the blue bed.

"Me either!" Nicole agreed, getting into the green one.

"It'll be a good oppertunity to catch some Poke'mon..." Veronica yawned, already in her bed and closing her eyes.

Nicole and April kept quite, until they eventually fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, I think I'm going to call Veronica x Tyran...Emoshipping! ^_^ Has a nice ring to it, don't you think? The Emo part is not because their Emo, they both have dark types and are kinda quite.<strong>


	10. Leafons and Oshawatts

**Sorry for the wait! I was looking for more OCS, I'm on the fifth town now! I've got three towns left, one forest, then the lake. IF she and her friends defeat Team Quantum, and IF she finds Celebi, she MIGHT need to fix something in the past. Just saying...**

That morning, once the three woke up, Veronica looked more depressed then usual. Her pink bangs hung over her forhead as she packed her things for the next trip. April and Nicole barley noticed on the count of them kidding around and throwing clothes into their suitcases. Tyran Frostman visited the girls before they left. As the two hyper ones were busy fooling around, he talked to Veronica.

"I wish you could go with us, Ty..." she mumbled, hands in his and looking down at the ground.

"Look at me V..." A small smile came upon her soft face as he tilted her head up, "...I'm sure Autumn and Nicole will allow it, don't you?"

Veronica bit her lip as she remembered their encounter with Dylan. She didn't think they would let her since she wouldn't let the boy come with them. She could tell when they were with him, April had a better connection with him then either of the other two girls.

"No...I wouldn't let our friend Dylan come along. I don't think they'll let you." she answered, still holding his hands.

"Why don't you ask...? You never know..."

Veronica nodded, walking to face the two girls.

"Guys..." she muttered, holding up her hand.

They couldn't hear her on the count of the noise they were making.

"GUYS!" she yelled, getting the duo's attention.

April and Nicole sat on the green bed, trying not to laugh.

"Y-Yes...?" April asked, snickering a bit.

"I...uh...can I ask you a question?" She rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"You just did, but sure!" Nicole smiled at her own joke.

"Go on V..." Tyran pushed her ahead, "...I know you can do it."

"I was wondering...well...WE were wondering...if he can come along with us..." Veronica stuttered out, but they understood.

April didn't say anything, it seemed she was in depression for a moment.

"Of course!," Nicole blurted out, "...We don't mind, do we April?"

"Uh..." April blushed, looking down at her hands, "...no...not at all..."

She sighed, nodding her head sadly, "Sure...he can come."

Veronica smiled for the first time in front of her teammates and turned to Tyran, who smiled back at her.

"Thanks guys...that means a lot to me. Ready to go, Ty?"

"Yeah..." he nodded, "...we'll catch up with guys..."

April trudged out of the hotel with Nicole on her heels.

"It seemed April wasn't really too thrilled about this idea..." Veronica commented, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"She'll get used to it..." He said, tilting the shorter girl's head up, "...eventually."

Veronica's heart fluttered as he brought his lips closer to hers, and when they were only a breath apart, he kissed her. Once they pulled apart, the happy couple walked outside, hand-in-hand.

**Just Outside the City**

"Hey!" Nicole chirped, "...There's a forest here!"

April tore herself away from her thoughs and looked ahead. There was a forest. It was large, green, and most likley filled with Poke'mon.

"It's called...Multi Forest! What a strange name, I wonder why it's called that, April! April?" Nicole stopped her ranting to see her friend in deep thought once again.

"April! Tyran and Veronica are coming! Perk up!" Nicole nudged her arm, that seemed to wake her up.

The purple-haired boy and dark-haired girl caught up with them, not holding hands.

"Veronica, what's Multi Forest?" April asked, trying to get out of deep thought.

"Multi Forest is the only forest in the Poke'mon world that is home to Poke'mon from all the regions." she answered, stopping at the base.

"She's right." Tyran seemed impressed, standing by her side.

"Ready to go in?" Nicole asked April, who was looking deep into the vines.

"Yep..." April sighed, following the three into the green enviornment.

**Multi Forest**

After about five minutes of walking, April was tripped by something. Her bag fell off and her Leaf Stone fell out, along with her Poke'balls. One of her Balls opened, releasing Eevee. April looked at what had tripped her. It was some sort of otter with a white face. It had dark blue ears, white arms, a light blue body with a shell on it, and dark blue feet.

"That's an Oshawatt!" Nicole exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"He's knocked out..." April concluded, Eevee walking over to the Leaf Stone behind her.

"Vee Eevee..." ("April, what's this do...?")

She took her attention away from the fainted Oshawatt long enough to see Eevee step onto the stone.

"Silver, NO!" April held her hand out, "I don't know what that does!"

If Eevee's could shrug, Silver would have.

"Ve, Eevee, Vee, ee." ("There's only one way to find out then, isn't there?")

April picked up the otter and put down her hand, signaling it was okay. Tyran and Veronica smiled, knowing what was about to happen. Eevee sniffed the stone and touched it with her front paw. Suddenly, a light covered every inch of Silver, illuminating her brightly.

"Could it be...?" The confused girl whispered, covering her eyes.

"SHE'S EVOLVING!" Nicole realized, hands clamped together.

Tyran and Veronica just watched, her head against his shoulder. When the light faded away, a new Poke'mon stood there. Silver's skin was now a light cream color. Her eyes were brown, and a tuft of brown fur was on her chest. Silver's paws were colored brown, and she had leaves for ears and a long leaf tail.

"That's a Leafon..." Veronica said, holding her hand out.

"The evolved form of Eevee, only by a Leaf Stone of course." Tyran finished, looking at the new Poke'mon.

April took a Poke'ball from her pocket and gently touched Oshawatt's head with it. The ball opened slightly and sucked Oshawatt in with a beam of red light. The Ball didn't even shake, but clamped shut almost instantly.

"Wow, she must've been injured terribly..." Nicole said, sad for the little otter.

"We better keep going, it's almost dark." Tyran said, starting to walk.

"Good call. We don't need to camp here." Veronica agreed, walking with him.

**I know this is short! Eevee evolved, yay! Oshwatt had joined as a new addition to the team! What exactly happened? I guess we'll find out later!**


	11. Backstabbing DarkHaired Duo

**Yay! Next chapter, I love this story! Why did Veronica even ASK that question last chapter? _ April's depressed and Nicole doesn't really care!**

** Multi Forest, Late Afternoon**

Tyran and Veronica walked ahead of the group through the forest, while Nicole and April lagged far behind.

"I just don't feel comfertable with all of this..." April whipspered, only loud enough for Nicole to hear.

"What...? With Tyran coming along?" Nicole was confused.

April sighed, "...Yes. I just don't think it's fair that she wanted Tyran to come along, but wouldn't let Dylan come. What was so bad about him anyway? Was it tha fact that he used to be a Demistar...?"

"I dunno, but I agree with you. I have no idea why a let him come along, I guess it's because I don't see the sadness in anything."

"You didn't want him to come along in the first place...?" April asked, astonished.

Nicole shook her head, "Like I said, I don't see the negetive in things. Why do you think I always got into dangerous situations when I was little? I truthfully don't even want him here, I'll back you up when we talk to Veronica, okay?"

"Thanks, Nicole. You're a great friend..." April smiled, hugging Nicole.

"No problem. Hey, look!" Nicole broke the hug, running into the tall grass.

"Nicole, wait!" April called, running after her.

Tyran and Veronica looked at the duo running into the grass, and decided to follow. Once April caught up to Nicole, she looked up in wonder. It was a great, giant oak tree. The tree bursted with multi-colored leaves, and not just fall colors either. Silver, gold, magenta, neon green, navy blue, violet, and even pure white leaves littered the branches. Through the vines above, a streak of sun shown through, hitting the tree and making it sparkle. Nicole stood right in front of it, touching the bark like it was a lost treasure.

"Wow..." April marvaled, walking slowly up to it.

"I know...this was my favorite place to go when I was a kid. It took half the day to get here, but it was worth it. The first time that I came here, I was determined to catch any kind of Poke'mon. So, one day, I saw a Snivy, just lulling around in the grass. But, every time I went to try and battle her, she ran away." Nicole explained, sitting down at the base of the magnificint tree.

"Hm...so did you ever catch her?" April asked, sitting next to her.

Nicole shook her head, "...Nope. But, every day since, I came back here. Everytime, I'd see the Snivy, and she'd come up to me. Something told me not to catch her, so I gave her an Oran Berry instead. She left, and once I came back the next day, she didn't come back. I think she evolved and was caught by another trainer, but you can never be too sure." She said, just as Tyran and Veronica came through, holding hands of course.

"Hey guys..." Veronica greeted, already knowing the tree was there.

"Cool tree." Tyran commented, sitting on the opposite side of April and Nicole.

The two girls didn't acknowledge the backstabbing Veronica and Tyran, they just tried to relax.

"Hey gu-" Veronica tried to greet them again, but was interrupted by the grass shaking.

"Hm, what's that?" Tyran asked, walking over to examine the grass.

Suddenly a figure jumped out, yelling, "SNIVY!". ("MAMA!")

It ran over to the tree, circled around it a few times, and stopped at Nicole's feet.

"Huh...? Nicole, is that...?" April questioned, seeing the serpent grass type standing there.

"Yeah..." she laughed a bit, picking her up, "...long time no see Snivy." She greeted, hugging the small creature.

"Snivy, sni, sni, vy, Snivy!" ("Once I saw you, I just had to come over!") She said, smiling gleefully.

"Ha, you'd always come over once you saw me!" Nicole replied, surprising April.

"Sni." ("Good point.")

"Why'd you come over after all this time?" Nicole asked, happy that her friend had come back.

"Vy, Snivy, sni!" ("I want you to catch me!")

Nicole gasped, "REALLY? Well, in that case, Vulpix, I choose you!"

Nicole jumped up, releasing her fire fox Poke'mon.

"Vy!" ("Yes!") Snivy exclaimed, walking to the base of the tall grass.

"Vulpix, let's start this off with a Tackle!"

"Pix!" The fire fox cried, running up to Snivy who purposly let Vulpix hit her.

"Now, Double Team and use Flamethrower!"

Her Vulpix multiplied, until the fire foxes surrounded the grass type.

"Now!" Nicole exclaimed, pointing her finger.

The Vulpixs unleashed a huge Flamthrower attack and the flames engulfed Snivy, causing major damage. She was barely standing.

"Let's finish this, Coal! Now, Quick Attack!"

Coal the Vulpix reverted back to one and crashed into Snivy, sending her into the dirt, uncontiouse.

"Good job, Coal! Return!" Nicole returned her Vulpix and brought out an empty red and white Poke'ball with a small, green leaf on the red part.

"I've been saving this ball just for you...GO POKE'BALL!" Nicole cried, throwing it at Snivy.

The ball let out a streak of white light, sucking Snivy into the Poke'ball.

_Twitch...twitch...twitch...DING!_

"YES!" Nicole celebrated, grabbing the Poke'ball and doing a cheesy anime pose.

"Nice catch, Nicole!" Tyran commented, giving the thumbs-up.

"Thanks, April!" Nicole thanked, pretending it was April who talked.

Tyran just shrugged and held Veronica's hand. After Nicole's capture, April looked up at the sky.

"It's getting dark...what's the next town, Nicole?" she asked, seeing as the moon was coming out.

Nicole pulled out her Poke'gear, looking a the map.

"Um...Lunabella Village." she asnwered, shutting it off and putting it away.

Veronica's eyes widened, "T-That's my home town!" She stuttered out, only to be ignored by the duo.

**Lunabella Village**

Once the four entered the new town, April and Nicole were dumofounded. The town was always beautiful, especially at night. All the houses were painted in dark colors like navy blue, dark brown, black and gray. Some of them had lanterns on the outside, casting an eerie glow amoung the entire village.

"April, do you see a hotel?" Nicole asked, looking around.

The blue-eyed girl spotted a large, dark building. It was four stories tall, and painted gray with black trim. A neon sign hung overhead saying, "Lunabella Hotel" in bright blue letters.

"I'm going to take a guess and say that's it." Tyran commented, only to be ignored once again.

The four stepped into the dark hotel, which was very bright on the inside. A woman stood at the front desk, who was surprisingly Nurse Joy.

"Hello, welcome to the hotel and Poke'mon Center! How may I help you?" she asked, giving her signiture smile.

"Yes..." Veronica started, "...we need a one room for four."

"Oh, I'm sorry! We only have rooms for one or two! May I get you two seperate rooms? It would only be twenty dollars each."

"Okay, that'll work." Nicole agreed, giving her the money for only their room.

Tyran payed for Veronica's and his room.

"Come on, April. Let's go!" Nicole said, grabbing the key and dragging her to their room.

Tyran and Veronica kept silent as they made it to their room and shut the door. 

**April and Nicole**

Inside the duo's room, their was two beds; One was pink, the other white.

"I'll take the white one." April smiled, plopping down onto the bed back first.

"Okay, I guess I'll take pink!" Nicole laughed, jumping head first onto the fluffy banket.

April let out her Leafon, Silver. Nicole let out her Snivy, Leaf.

"LEAFON!" She cried, jumping next to her trainer.

'Snivy, sni!" The sepent Poke'mon exclaimed, curling up next to her trainer as well.

"I hope you guys have a good sleep..." April mumbled, already drifting off.

"You too..." Nicole replied, yawning loudly.

A couple of minutes after the four got settled, they all fell into a deep sleep.

**April's Dream**

_April Wind was floating in a completely blank space, a pink aura surrounding her. Suddenly, a glowing blue ball appeared a couple of feet away, growing bigger. It took the shape of a person, and the details came into focus. She couldn't believe who it was. _

_ "D-Dylan...?" she stuttered out, confused on why he was in her dream._

_ "No, not Dylan," the figure replied, "...I'm your self-contiouse. I only appeared in the form of Dylan...because it seems that's who you've been thinking about a lot lately." _

_ "RIght...I wouldn't be thinking about him if it wasn't for Veronica and her stupid boyfriend Tyran..." April admitted meekly._

_ "You don't think it's very fair do you? You wish that Veronica let your friend come along, don't you?"_

_ "No..." April lied, trying not to be embarrased._

_ The Dylan-look-a-like laughed, "You can't lie to me, I already know the truth."_

_ "Alright, yes..." April muttered twidling her thumbs, "...I don't think it's very fair and I do wish she agreed to letting Dylan come."_

_ Her self-contiouse nodded. "I see. You should tell her how you feel. If you don't, you'll have the anger bubble up inside you, and eventually drive you into insanity."_

_ "Hm..." April thought for a moment, "...you make a good point. We're very smart."_

_ "Yes...yes we are." 'Dylan' smiled, looking at her._

_ "Promise me you'll talk to her. Anyway, Dylan has your number, and I think he'll be calling you soon." He winked._

_ April nodded, "Thanks."_

_ "Anytime. Now, just do me another favor and wake up."_

_ "Hm?" The figure began to dissapear, chanting 'wake-up' over and over, steadily getting louder._

**End Dream**

"WAKE-UP!" Nicole cried, causing April to sit up instantly.

"I'm awake!" she croaked, trying to push Nicole away, "...what's the problem?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought we could spy on Tyran and Veronica for a while." she answered, a bit embarrased.

"Uh...sure?" April answered, pulling on her Snuggy.

Nicole could see something was bothing her, "What's wrong?"

"Oh...I had this...weird dream." April replied, holding her head.

"What was it about?"

"Um...my self-contiouse appeared to me and told me to tell Veronica and Tyran the truth."

"Hm, I think that's better then spying." Nicole agreed, walking out of the room with her, Leafon and Snivy.

The two stopped in front of the other's room, hesitating.

"Ready?" April asked, not sure about this.

"Ready." She answered, smiling.

April knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer.

**CLIFFY! This is slightly longer then the last chapter, thankfully. I just couldn't make it any longer! Hm, what's going to happen with Veronica, Tyran, April and Nicole? The only way to find out is wait for me to post the next chapter! ^.^**


	12. Fights and Forgivness

**OMG...sorry for the incredibly long wait guys! I NEED IDEAS! Send them through review or PM and I'll get back to you shortly!**

The door swung open to reveal Veronica, messy hair and tired eyes.

"Well...what do you want?" she snapped, grumpy because of the lack of sleep.

"We...want to talk to you..." April muttered, looking at the floor.

"...alone!" Nicole added.

Nicole looked back at the sleeping Tyran, then slowly stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Speak." she said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Nicole and I want to talk to you about Tyran..." April began, getting a bit nervous.

"Alright..." Veronica raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"We...didn't want him to travel with us." Nicole admitted, hoping she wouldn't yell at her.

"You didn't?" she questioned, "...why not?"

"Because you hurt my feelings...and I hoped you could respect that. But then you went and offered Tyran the spot to travel with us." April piped, her voice rising a bit.

Veronics raising both of her eyebrows and stared at the younger girl in astonishment.

"...Oh...this is about Dylan isn't it?" Veronica mumbled, beginning to feel guilty.

"Yes it's about Dylan! You say no to letting him travel with us, then you go invite some random guy you just met to travel with us instead!" April replied, getting angry.

"He isn't just some random guy! He's the-"

"Love of your life, I know! Listen, Veronica, you met him last night! If that isn't random, I don't know what is!"

"I'm...s-sorry April...I didn't mean-"

"Did you not think? What was going through your mind at the time? You should of thought, 'Oh, maybe I hurt April's feelings and shouldn't invite him along for the ride!'. That isn't _even close_ to what you were thinking!" April was yelling now, attracting attention from Nurse Joy.

"April I-"

"Save it Veronica! I don't want to hear your apologies! Nicole and I are leaving the group and going back for Dylan! Don't bother calling! Let's go Nicole!" she huffed, grabbing her friend's wrist and heading into their room, slamming the door shut.

Veronica still stood in the hall, thinking everything over.

_"Did I really hurt her that bad?" _she thought, looking at the floor.

Nurse Joy came running down the hall with Chansey following along behind her.

"Is everything okay miss?" she asked, feeling concern for the younger girl.

"Y-Yeah...I just...have to go now..." she muttered, heading back into her room.

"Alright...please do feel better!" the nurse said, before heading back to her post.

She closed the door quietly behind herm turning back to Tyran, who was fully awake.

"I'm...sorry you had to hear that Ty." she said, walking over and sitting next to him.

Tyran looked a bit angry, his arms folded across his bare chest.

"If I knew all of that before I became your boyfriend...I wouldn't even bother talking to you."

"Look...I wasn't thinking!" she tried to explain, holding up her arms in defence.

"You're damn right," he replied, "...that was very selfish of you. You realize she's probably crying her eyes out and packing her suitcase, right?"

"Y-Yes..." she replied meekly, sniffling.

"You also realize that I want to break up with you?"

"Yes..." she said, sighing, "...I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't tell me that, you should tell April."

"I-I tried! She just kept yelling at me and saying she didn't want to hear it!"

"How about we go over there together?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Y-You mean your not...m-mad?"

"Oh, I'm _way_ past that. I'm very pissed at you. But, that doesn't give me a reason not to help you get your friend back."

"Okay..." she took his hand, and they walked out the door.

**April and Nicole**

"I can't believe she did that Nicole...I just want to...want to..." April said through gritted teeth.

"Look, violance isn't the answer. We've got to resolve this like human beings!" she said, trying to get some sense through her head.

"A human being doesn't invite a total stranger into the group!"

"Really? You met Dylan the _day_ he invited himself."

April stopped packing and looked at Nicole, "...we saved him and he saved us. We owe him big time."

Suddenly, a knock at the door startled the two.

"Come in!" Nicole sing-songed, thinking it was Nurse Joy.

To their surprise Veornica and Tyran walked in, causing April to get angry again.

"Hey, before you get all violent...just hear us out!" Tyran said, holding Nicole by her shoulders.

"Fine..." she grumbled, "...this better be good."

"A-April..." Veronica began, "...I'm sorry I invited Tyran into the journey. I didn't know I hurt your feelings and I should've asked you for your opinion."

"...and?" Tyran said, giving her the hint to go on.

"I respect your desicion to leave the group."

"...and?"

"You should be very mad at me...and you can go ahead and call Dylan...because Tyran's leaving."

"I have to go back and be a waiter and bellhop anyway...my mom's been worried." he shrugged, rolling his eyes.

April and Nicole smiled.

"Thanks...Veronica...I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"Friends?"

April nodded, "...friends!"

The two engadged in a hug, happy they forgave each other.

"Since we're packed, April and I will give you two time to say goodbye." Nicole said, walking out with April.

Once the two left, Tyran turned to her.

"That was very brave, V." he commented, looking her in the eyes.

"I know, but I had to do it if I wanted April to stay my friend."

"Well...I've gotta get back to my mom. I wish you the best of luck."

"Tyran?"

"What?"

"I'm breaking up with you," she said, but was smiling.

"Good girl." he nodded, then sprinted out the door.

**Once again, sorry for the long update, and I NEED IDEAS!**


	13. Who's the Gym Leader?

_*spins around dramtically on a stage, doing a cheesy pose* We're going back for Dylan! Hm...did I ever say which town he lived in? No? I never even introduced his Poke'mon? WTF is up with me? Alright, I'm making it up as I go along then! _

Veronica ran out of the hotel and caught up with her friends.

"Hey guys! How about we head to the gym, you can't get into the Elite Four if you don't get all eight badges you know!" she said, trying to act more like them.

"OH NO!" April exclaimed, pulling out her badge case.

"What's wrong?" Veronica and Nicole asked at the same time, then stared at each other.

"I completely forgot! I didn't get the Vine Badge from Selena! It'll take all day to get back there!" she whined, smaking herself on the forehead.

"Oh, don't worry!" Veronica said, "...if you beat...er...the gym leader...she'll give you the Rainbow badge and the HM Fly!"

"Really?" Nicole muttered sarcastically, because she already knew who the gym leader was, and she had beaten her even though the leader had seven badges herself.

"Uh...alright! Who is it?" April asked, wondering why they didn't say who it was in the first place.

"You'll see...I'll meet you guys in the gym!" Veronica answered, rushing ahead to the black and sea-green colored gym.

"What type do you think the gym leader's Poke'mon are, Nicole?" April asked.

"Water, flying, fire, fire, electric and normal." she answered, like it was nothing.

"Oh, I see...you've beaten the leader?" April asked in astonishment.

She nodded, "...Mm Hm...but it was a tough battle! Healed your Poke'mon already?"

"You bet! I think I'm going to use Oshawatt for the fire types!" she replied, holding up Oshawatts Poke'ball.

"Speaking of that...did you ever find out why she was uncontiouse when we found her?"

"No...which sort of reminds me...I never let her out since I caught her!"

"Well, you better before she gets out herself..."

"Good point! Oshawatt, come on out!"

April threw her Poke'ball up into the air and Oshawatt came out, looking around frantically.

"It's okay Ocean! I'm your new trainer, April!" she greeted, holding out her hand.

"Oshawatt, osha, watt!" ("Snivy, come back Snivy!")

"...?"

Both girls looked at the sea otter confusingly. Finally, the creature went over to Nicole's Poke'ball belt, and pulled off Snivy's Poke'ball. She pressed the middle button, and Snivy came out, smiling at what she saw.

"SNIVY, sni!" ("OSHAWATT, there you are!")

The two engaded in a hug, then pulled apart after realizing something.

"Oshawatt! OSSSSHAAAWAAATTT!" ("Team Quantum...THEY GOT TEPIG!") she screetched, beginning to cry.

The two trainers watched curiously as the Poke'mon conversed.

"Snivy, sni, sni, vy, sni..." ("Oshawatt...it wasn't your fault...you know you wouldn't be able to hold them off yourself...good thing these trainers came along or you would've been...you know...") Snivy tried to make Oshawatt feel better, patting her back lightly.

Oshawatt sniffed, breaking the hug, "...Oshwatt...watt...Oshawatt..." ('I guess your right...he'll...he'll be okay on his own...hopefully...")

"Snivy, snivy, sni!" ("That's my best friend! Come on, we got training to do!")

"So..." Nicole said, looking up at April.

"You want to do some training?" April finished, holding up her three other Poke'balls.

"HELLZ YEAH!" Nicole exclaimed, running over to the field beside the gym.

April followed closly behind, with Oshawatt and Snivy following her as well.

**Over at the field...**

"Who're you going to use first? I'm using Snivy!" Nicole exclaimed, Snivy sitting on her shoulder.

April smirked, throwing one of her Poke'balls in the air.

"Leafon, show 'em what you got!" she said, throwing out her grass type.

"Hm...interesting choice...grass type against grass type!" Nicole commented, Snivy jumping onto the field.

"Nicole, you go first!" April said, preparing herself.

"Gladly, let's start this off with Quick Attack! Then, once your still close use Iron Tail!"

"Leafon, Iron Defence!"

A blue aura appeared around Leafon as Snivy raced into her, not even moving the former Eevee and inch. Snivy fell to the ground, a bit dizzy.

"Now, Leafon! Bite down hard and don't let go!"

Before Snivy could get up, Leafon bit down on her back and wouldn't give in.

"SNI!"

"Hurry Snivy, your tail is free so use Iron Tail!" Nicole countered, hoping her strategy would work.

Snivy whipped her tail and hit Leafon right in the face, forcing her to let go as Leafon with knocked into a tree.

"Now, Snivy use Razor Leaf!"

"Leafon, Quick Attack then Bite again!"

Snivy launched several razor sharp leaves into the air, Leafon ran through the storm taking the damage. Once she was close enough, Leaf crashed in Snivy, knocking her backward. She continued to run, then bit down on her back once again, this time on her tail as well.

"Alright Leafon, that's enough!" April called, seeing Snivy was uncontiouse.

"GAH! Alright Snivy, return! You did great!" Nicole called, returning her fainted Snivy.

"Okay, Leafon, return!" April said, returning her Poke'mon, "...let's go Torterra!"

"Combuskin, spotlight!"

"Ooooh...fire verses grass! You've got the type advantage, which means I get the first move!" April said, smirking.

"Go ahead! I'm determined to win this!"

"Alright, in that case...Torterra...LEAF STORM!" April yelled, fist pumping.

"Combuskin, counter it with Ember!"

Torterra stirred up a storm of leaves, that struck Combuskin repeatedly, and almost caused her to drop to the ground. She unleashed a barrage of fire that hit Torterra head on, causing her health to drop half way.

"Finish it up with Crunch!"

"Combuskin, try to dodge it!"

Torterra charged ahead, trying to bite Combuskin, but she just kept dodging. At one point, Combuskin stopped to rest, and Torterra took the advantage, biting down on her back.

"BUSKIN!" she exclaimed, before dropping the ground, fainted.

"Darnit! I only got one Poke'mon left! Aipom, don't let me down!" Nicole said, throwing out her monkey.

"Torterra, rerturn! Win this for me Togepi!"

Once her egg Poke'mon was out, Nicole let out the first move.

"Aipom, Quick Attack and Double-Slap!"

"Togepi, Yawn and Ancientpower!"

Aipom sprinted towards the small Poke'mon, and she let loose a huge Yawn, that stopped her in her tracks. Then, before she could blink, several rocks were thrown at her seemingly coming from nowhere.

"Aipom, Swift!"

Aipom let loose several razor sharp stars, pelting Torterra repeatedly as her health dropped down.

"Synthesis!" April called, pointing to the sun.

Torterra looked up, her body glowing a golden color. After it faded, she looked back down, ready to fight.

"Now, Crunch again while Aipom's close!"

Torterra lunged at Aipom, biting down on her back. Immediatly, she fainted and Torterra dropped her.

"Aw, I lost!" Nicole said returning her Aipom.

"That's okay!" April said, "...let' go heal our Poke'mon!"

After the girls went to the Poke'mon Center, they walked to the gym to meet Veronica.

_I know this isn't very long, that's because I'm standing on thin ice here with my ideas! Anything would be VERY helpful and I'll give credit to you for the ideas! JUST HELP!_


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTICE

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Okay, you guys are going to hate me for this if you were a fan of this story. I have to discontinue it. Yeah, don't send me rude reviews please! But, with school coming around the corner and all the things I have to take care of before it begins, I won't be able to update anything for a VERY LONG TIME! I didn't want to keep you guys wondering so I had to rip the band-aid off right away...sorry guys! This is just the way it has to be!**_

_**~*EmO PrInCeSs AdDiE*~**_


End file.
